Midnights Curse
by DeadlyBeauty23
Summary: Rukia was never a normal girl. She saw things that other students didn't see. A new student by the name of Ichigo Kurosaki comes into her life and flips it around. Will she be strong enough to cure his curse?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This little plot came into my head today, and I know I'm working on like two other IchiRuki stories and my one-shot colle

A/N: This little plot came into my head today, and I know I'm working on like two other IchiRuki stories and my one-shot collection. I can't help it! I love ichiruki too much! I blame this story on watching Charmed and reading the 'Blue is for Nightmares' series far too much.

Oh and I'm being ambitious…this whole thing shall be written in Rukia's POV.

-

September 3rd 2008

Dear Journal,

You ever feel like life is moving too fast? I feel that way all the time. It seems like just yesterday Renji and I were young and dancing in the flowers as the summer's sun was setting, casting an orange glow across the grass. I'm a senior in high school, and the year has only just begun. I moved to this town, roughly four years ago, from Hueco Mundo city…Hisana was really worried but look at us now. I can't believe how great my life is at this moment…and yet I feel like…everything has been going all too smoothly and thankfully, no one has found out my secret. I'm a witch. I don't have super powers like the girls on TV but it's my religion and it's tied to my gift. Anyway, I'm going to get to sleep because I have my first day of being a senior tomorrow…to say the truth…I'm a little nervous.

&.&.&.&.&.

My eyes fluttered open at the sound of my buzzing alarm clock and Hisana's heels hitting the hardwood floor downstairs in the kitchen. I kicked off the covers but laid still in my bed, pressing the snooze button. If I wasn't careful, I would fall asleep again and I simply could not be late for school on the first day. I yawned and forced myself to get up, turning off the alarm clock so it wouldn't go off later on. My feet had a slight bounce in them as I walked into my bathroom; everything was neat and orderly as usual.

I brushed my dark colored hair in the mirror and tied it back before I started brushing my teeth. I was always paranoid that I would brush my teeth and if I didn't tie my hair back it would get in my mouth. So as I continue my daily routine, I couldn't help but wonder what will happen this year? Will I make friends or loose them? I could feel the butterflies in my stomach as I proceeded down the staircase and into the main room where I could see Hisana placing a plate of pancakes in front of Byakuya, her husband.

"Morning Rukia, did you sleep well?" She asked kindly with that award winning smile on her face. I couldn't fathom how Hisana and I were related when we were so very different.

"Alright." I replied before stealing a piece of toast from the table and munching on it, I could see Hisana pulling out two glasses for orange juice.

"Not hungry dear?" She said and I heard Byakuya flip the page of his newspaper, that stoic expression on his face, but that loving look in his eyes when he looked at my sister. "No." I said taking the glass gently from her hand and gulping down its contents, the pulp felt like gross seaweed going down my throat but I didn't complain. Byakuya folded his newspaper and smoothed the wrinkles, or imaginary wrinkles that I think only Byakuya can see, of his crisp black suit. I kind of could see Byakuya working with the FBI or something, wearing black sunglasses and having a memory eraser, wait…that was Men in Black.

"You're going to be late." Hisana said suddenly breaking me from my thoughts of Byakuya's profession, my violet eyes caught the clock on the stove and I stuttered out a hurried goodbye to the both of them before grabbing my car keys from the rack and racing out the front door.

The butterflies in my stomach only fluttered more when I got into my car and began driving down the rarely crowded streets of Kakura Town.

&.&.&.&.&.&

I actually didn't even remember grabbing my backpack when I headed out the door, but it seemed as if by magic, it was in the passenger seat when I pulled up the school. Perhaps I was so contained in my excitement that I had noticed the note Hisana had placed on the brown bag reading, "Have a lovely day –Hisana". When the yellow sticky note fluttered to the floor of my car and my slim fingers picked it up I couldn't believe the overwhelming sense of gratitude for my sister. I gulped down the lump in my throat and tossed the note into my glove box.

I stepped out of the car and in the student parking lot, we gathered in bundles to walk to the school. My eyes caught sight of a brown haired girl running towards me waving her arm in the air with a big grin on her face.

"Kuchiki!" She called out and I waited for her, shifting my backpack to the right shoulder.

"Hey Inoue!" I said with a small smile, I still never understood why Inoue and I never called one another by our first names. I guessed it was out of habit since everyone was so used to this 'formal way' of things. Inoue kept me entertained as we walked the short walk to the school, she informed me of her summer and recalled events that we had shared. She told me all the great things that she found at the beach and showed me the seashell necklace her brother had made her.

I nodded and said an occasional 'Mhm' when the time was right. My attention was on the dark aura that surrounded our school, it moved in wavy motion and looked as clear as day to me. So much negative energy, I thought with a frown. A part of me wanted to find the source of this energy and possibly purify it; I slid my hand into the small pocket of my gray skirt and clutched the small crystal that sat at the bottom. I lost track of what Inoue was saying at this point, all I could think of was why this was here? My stomach butterflies were scared away and instead it felt like a rock had been placed in the pit of my stomach. I hated this anxious feeling and it usually meant something bad was going to happen.

"Hey pay attention!" Someone yelled and suddenly I felt my feet lift into the air, a weight press against my chest, and a fiery red in my face. I blinked when I looked at who had tackled me to the ground, "Hey." Was all I could of saying at this moment, it was Renji. I was so damn focused on our school that I realized there was a car and the pedestrians were supposed to stop, I however, didn't.

"You were about to be a hood ornament Rukia! What the hell is wrong with you?" Renji scolded as he offered a hand and pulled me to my feet. I scratched the back of my head and gave one of those cheesy smiles that you see in commercials all the time. "Hehe thanks Renji!" I said and the man rolled his eyes before turning his back on Inoue and I. We all crossed the road in this jumbled bunch of people, some shouting and yelling while others kept quiet. I was trying…so hard…to ignore the feeling in the pit of my gut. I attempted to be intrigued by Inoue's words but nothing seemed to be working. "So then I was at the ice cream shop and…oh hey Tatsuki!" Inoue stopped mid-story to greet her childhood friend. Tatsuki and I usually got along, we were very similar but Tatsuki was very competitive and so was I, so we had many friendly competitions.

"How was your summer?" Tatsuki asked to me, her hair was still short but she added red streaks to the two side bangs, I would have to remember to tell her that it looked nice.

"Good." I automatically replied even if it was far from good, it went by too fast. "Your hair looks nice by the way…" I added and Tatsuki beamed, Inoue began to bombard her with the strangest of questions about her hair. "What's the hair dye made of?" Inoue asked but I didn't hear Tatsuki's answer. I stopped at the front door of the school; the darkness was like a waterfall, pouring from the roof and its smoke dancing around my feet. I felt the back of my neck begin to sweat, but I couldn't just stand here like an idiot. I walked through the waterfall and into the school; I was surprised to find myself completely intact. I reached into my pocket to grasp the crystal…only to find…it wasn't there!

My heart began to race madly in my chest and I tried to convince myself that it would turn up. "Come on Kuchiki!" I vaguely heard Inoue yell, students were passing me, their shoulders brushing against mine but I was frozen. I couldn't move! I couldn't move! Oh god…I thought wanting to open my mouth and cry out. I felt ice against my bare neck and across my skin; it made me want to curl into a little ball and hide away, something was calling me. The school blurred from view and there was a man standing at the end of the hallway. I couldn't see his face but I knew he was smiling. I wanted to reach my arm out, he was pulling me towards him, and I could feel it. "Rukia!" A loud voice suddenly broke me away and the blurred world turned into sharp focus, I felt like stumbling backwards but I stood still.

Renji was standing in front of me with both hands on my shoulders, his face looked worried, I could never be sure with him though. "Vision?" Renji murmured very quietly even though the hallways were almost empty, I didn't remember hearing the bell ring. I shook my head to the negative. "I don't know." I admitted and Renji just nodded pulling something from his pocket. "You dropped this when I tackled you." He said holding out the small crystal, I snatched it from his palm and tucked it away safely into my own pocket. "Thanks…" I breathed before we both walked to class, Renji was quiet and I wasn't in the mood for talking anyway. My brain was trying to decipher what the hell just happened. The teacher didn't even scold us when we walked in late; she was busy on the phone.

"Okay class! Today we have a new student!" She said with enthusiasm. The class's reaction was mixed. Some yelled in excitement, some groaned, while others didn't say a thing. I leaned back in my desk and watched the teacher with mild interested as she opened the classroom door. The boy that entered looked anything but friendly, his face was in an ugly scowl and his hair was a ridiculous color. I only glanced at him for a brief moment before turning my attention to the classroom window, watching the birds dance by and the clouds move lazily across the blue canvas.

"My name's Ichigo Kurosaki." I heard the boy say, his voice sounded bored. I glanced at Inoue and she was practically drooling. I chuckled behind my hand and the teacher snapped her ruler. My chuckled stopped immediately, "Something you wish to say, Ms. Kuchiki?" The teacher said and I racked my brain for something to say.

"His name is funny." I announced crossing my arms in front of my chest. I did not want to be friends with this kid, so might as well start us off on the wrong foot. What kind of name is Ichigo anyway? That's a girl name.

"Oh?" The teacher had a smirk on her face, "Kurosaki your new seat is right next to Kuchiki!"

"What?" I yelled jumping to my feet and slamming my hands onto the desk. "But Hinamori sits there!" I protested quickly even though the kind-hearted girl was sitting there at the moment.

"I have to sit next to that midget?" I heard Kurosaki mumble and a smirk was playing at his lips. My god he was already infuriating me.

"Hinamori was transferred to class B, Kurosaki please take your seat so we may begin." The teacher instructed. I fell back into my chair and gave a defeated sigh folding my arms in front of my chest. I heard the chair squeak backwards and then Kurosaki sit down, I already knew this year wasn't going to go well. First the strange aura and now—wait…the aura. I looked out the school window and then looked at the ceiling, I couldn't feel it anymore. The sinking feeling was gone from my stomach.

Well, at least the day got a little better…I thought taking my Chappy notebook from my bag and opening to the first clean page. I glanced over at Kurosaki, his chin was in the palm of one of his hands and he scribbled down notes occasionally glancing up at the teacher. A soft sigh escaped my lips as I began to catch up on the notes I just missed and out of the corner of my eye I could have sworn I saw Kurosaki look at me.

&.&.&.&.&.&

I was so glad when the lunch bell rang; my brain was going to explode. I thought our teacher would go easy on us since we just got back today. Nope. One hour of taking notes, a half hour of a lecture, another half hour of reading and then ten minutes to get a head start on our homework. Lunch never felt so good.

Until…

"Kurosaki, I'm inviting you to sit with our group at lunch today!" Inoue's cheery voice said to that new kid. My head turned around and my eyes blazed, if he says yes…then I am going to kick his skinny ass right in front of everyone. Kurosaki shrugged but nodded nonetheless and I jumped from my desk, the chair fell onto the floor with a loud clang. "Inoue…" I said with my teeth clenched and just as I was about to take a step forward and give them both a big piece of my mind, I felt a large hand grab my shoulder and jerk me backwards.

"Come on Rukia." Renji said before steering me out into the hallway, even with my protests. "But Renji!" I whined as we walked down the hallway, "Inoue is making a big mistake! Inviting that…that…idiot! To sit with us!" I said with a frown and Renji shook his head.

"Don't worry, think about how when you were new to the school." Renji said and my thoughts became sympathetic for only a second. Tatsuki was my first friend and then Inoue was linked with her. Shortly in the first month, Renji moved here to so I always had him. But this Kurosaki kid didn't have anyone. "Fine. I'll go easy on him." I said with a slight pout as we walked up the stairs and onto the roof. The darkness I had saw earlier that morning was gone and the wind brushed past us, ruffling my dark hair. Renji and I joined Uryu, Chizuru, and Tatsuki. I sat down on my knees and opened up my lunch box, Chizuru and Tatsuki were arguing…as always. I felt my stomach stir as I watched Inoue and Kurosaki come up onto the roof and that orange haired brat had the nerve to sit next to me.

"Kuchiki…" He said very quietly. The roof was loud, as always, with Chizuru fighting with Tatsuki and Inoue trying to get them to calm down. Then there was Keigo trying to get Renji to take him out to go 'girl hopping'. I turned my head ever so slightly and set down my juice box. "Yes?" I answered and I watched as he held his hand out awkwardly.

"We never did get a chance to introduce ourselves. I'm guessing I'll be seeing a lot of you…" He said and I reached out to take his hand.

"Kurosaki Ichigo."

"Kuchiki Rukia." I said as my hand wrapped around his and feeling the warmth that it produced and not only that. I gasped and turned, both our eyes were wide. Staring at each other but not _seeing_ one another. I saw so many images I couldn't understand. I saw monsters that looked like they were from nightmares. I saw a woman with brown hair smiling. I saw a white faced man with yellow eyes. I jerked my hand away from Ichigo's and we just stared at each other, I idly wondered how stupid we looked.

My throat was dry and I licked my lips before speaking "Did you…uh never mind." I said suddenly as my words tumbled away. Ichigo reached back and scratched the back of his head. "We better…uh…before lunch is over." He said turning back to his food and I nodded quickly. My eyes looked up and it seemed to be that only Inoue and Renji were staring at us. Oh god Inoue was going to assault me with questions. Renji, well he would most likely just ask a question and then forget about it later. There was now this sudden awkwardness between Ichigo and I. Normally, I can explain the things I see but at the moment, for the second time today my brain was utterly lost and confused. I stood up with the others as we finished our lunches and then headed back to class. Of course, as if fate was just trying to mess with me. I ended up standing next to Ichigo and walking right next to him down the hallway. I quickened my pace and he slowed his down, thank goodness. My head was still spinning and I clutched the crystal in my pocket, it calmed my nerves and relaxed me.

No matter how much I clutched that small clear crystal, it didn't stop me from noticing Ichigo glancing at me. I would actually catch myself glancing at him. It was the worst feeling in the world. I wanted to ask him so many questions but I couldn't. I mean what if he didn't see anything or what if this was all in my head. So I sat quietly, taking notes and answering when the teacher called on me. Tomorrow, everything will be back to normal. I told myself and focused on anything and everything besides what I saw and the orange haired boy sitting beside me.

&.&.&.&.&

I was now walking to my car with a group of people. Inoue was asking me what happened at lunch and I assured her it was nothing, we were just introducing each other formally. I suppose she gave up because she stopped talking to me. Renji was talking to Ikkau, his sparring partner in karate. I just wanted to get home. I wanted to fall onto my bed and roll around in the soft covers. I wanted to sleep. I did not want to think about monsters, smiling faces, Ichigo, dark auras, white faces and those eyes.

I don't even remember driving home but suddenly I was walking up the stairs to my room. Hisana and Byakuya don't get home for another hour and my body crashed onto my bed. I buried my face into my soft white pillow and shut my eyes tightly. I focused on the warmth I felt today on Ichigo's hand, I focused on the stupid color of his hair, I focused on the sea shells on Inoue's necklace, and I focused on today's lesson.

"Ichigo Kurosaki…" I said aloud, just wondering if saying his name would make him appear so I could ask him my questions. "You are going to drive me insane by the end of the year." I mumbled before grabbing a fleece blanket and throwing it over my body before my eyes closed and I fell asleep quickly.

-

A/N: You like it? Yes? No? Would you keep reading? Tell me in a review.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: So I got positive responses for this story so I will continue!

* * *

September 4th 2008 Tuesday

There is this new guy, his name is Ichigo Kurosaki and something strange happened between the two of us at lunch. I shook his hand and I saw things I don't think I was supposed to see. Then earlier that morning a dark ominous…thing…was around our school. I only wonder what today has in store for me. I don't want this entry to be too long because I don't want to be late! Hisana mentioned that she's going to meet up with some old friends and I should come too, but that's not until next week so I have plenty of time to think about it.

Oh and Inoue sent me a cookie recipe, I don't know if I should risk trying it out.

&.&.&.&.&

I was glad the morning went by quickly, Byakuya left for work early and Hisana was busy on the phone. So no awkward moments! Yay! As I walked up to my high school I didn't see any dark auras around it, so that was comforting.

Then I saw it.

This weird monster thing, I froze in place and watched it fly past and over the school. It twisted and twirled in the sky it looked like some sort of fairy-tale dragon. Its wide wings were green and body had scales that reflected the sunlight. Then a dark hole opened in the sky, at first I thought I was dreaming but this all felt too real.

The monster flew into the hole and disappeared just like that. "Rukia?" I turned hearing my name and Kurosaki was standing behind me with a strange expression.

"Hey! What's up?" I asked quickly before hiding the shock and confusion on my face. Hiding emotions and reactions is like a bloodline trait in my family.

"Nothing…you?" He asked as we crossed the street and I shook my head.

"Just another lame school day." I said and Ichigo chuckled as if he was enjoying some private joke.

"Yeah, I know what you mean." He said giving me a quick grin before returning to his ugly scowl.

"Your face is gonna stick like that." I said casually and his eyebrows rose up.

"Excuse me?"

"If you keep scowling, your face is gonna stay that way forever." I said with a light shrug before breaking away from him and going to my locker. Ichigo didn't keep walking though; he went and stood by my side, leaning against the lockers beside me.

"Well, tell me something Rukia…do you drink coffee?" He asked.

That's a random question, I thought as I pulled my textbooks out of my backpack.

"Yeah sometimes…"

"Well that's gonna stunt your growth." Ichigo said with a smirk and I spun around to face him or rather get in his face.

"You little brat!" I spat my brow furrowing.

"Huh? Whose little?" Ichigo teased and I stomped on his foot causing the orange-haired boy to jump back in pain.

"Never call me little! You rash arrogant fool!" I said before slamming my locker shut and storming off to our classroom.

&.&.&.&.&.

"Okay class! I'm going to partner you up!" The teacher said earning a collective groan from the class and she frowned. "Don't whine! Once you get a partner, you're going to find out as many things about that person in a limited time!"

"Like speed dating?" Keigo asked from the back of the class. The teachers eyebrow twitched, "No because it's not a date! Now listen! Write down as much as you can and then you'll turn your papers in."

"Why are we doing this?" Inoue asked after raising her hand. The teacher let out a sigh, "Because I'm a new teacher and want to find out more about my students! We'll be like one happy family!" The teacher smiled and began handing out blank pieces of paper.

"Ishida you are with Inoue." She said pointing to the dark haired boy; I remember he was in the top five of our class last year and the sewing club president.

"Tatsuki you are with Chad." She said pointing to the tomboy and the gentle giant. I never really got to know Chad, he was always really quiet…I hope Tatsuki would get at least some information out of him.

"Keigo you are with Chizuru!" The perverted guy who I personally avoid was paired with the lesbian…how strange. The teacher continued to call off names and my insides were squirming. Who else was left? It was just me and…

"Ichigo and Rukia!" The teacher said finishing the list. I groaned and turned my desk to face his, we were both clearly upset. His face was, as always, scowling but there was an amused glint in his eyes. I put on my best pout and took out my Chappy pen. I was going to find out as much as I could for only one reason: I wanted a good grade.

&.&.&.&.&.&

"How old are you?" I asked with my pen poised to scribble down the answer.

"One-hundred-and fifty." He answered with a smirk; I reached over and hit him on the head with my pen.

"Be honest you ass!" I growled.

"I was…" He mumbled, "I'm seventeen."

"When's your birthday?"

"July 15."

"Favorite color? And if you say orange, I'll smack you." I teased and that got a small smile out of him.

"Nah, it would be a tie between red and black." Ichigo said resting his chin in the palm of his hand.

"What is your fondest childhood memory?" I asked and I noticed the sudden change in his eyes, they went…soft almost vulnerable.

"My mom." He answered rather stiffly even though is eyes were betraying him.

"Do you like Chappy the bunny?" I asked holding out my pen, for one reason: I couldn't stand the look of hurt on his face so I needed to change the subject.

"Isn't that a kids show?" Ichigo said narrowing his eyes and I chuckled.

"That's a question Ichigo, not an answer."

"Well then, no…I don't like it."

"Looser." I coughed and then returned to my questions, I needed to ask deeper ones if I wanted to get into this orange's head. "What's your ideal type of woman?" I asked with a smirk at the fact that the 'tough guy' sitting in front of me was suddenly turning red.

"Well…" Part of me actually really wanted to know his answer, even though I wouldn't admit to that. "She'd have to be someone I could trust completely and I'm a fan of—"

"Time is up class! Switch!" The teacher yelled as her timer went off, Ichigo was smirking as he brought out his pencil. I wanted to know though…what was he a fan of? Long hair? Short hair? Dark eyes? Blue eyes? Petite girls? Or ones like Inoue? Ichigo didn't give me time to ask the burning questions in my mind.

"When's your birthday?" He asked I figured he was keeping the questions general.

"January 14."

"Favorite time of the year?"

"Hmm…winter."

"Favorite food?"

I smirked, "Strawberries." I was too good at playing evil, Ichigo was fighting away the urge to smile and blush…I could tell.

"Fondest memory?" I could suddenly feel a lump in my throat and my eyes felt like they were stinging, I couldn't cry though…not here…not in front of everyone.

"I don't have one." I lied.

"Yes you do."

"I said I don't have one!" I repeated suddenly feeling anger bubble up in my chest, a mix of sadness and rage was filling my chest and making my heart hurt.

"Rukia…" Ichigo said and his voice was soft, just above a whisper. "Don't cry."

I suddenly realized that the warm liquid was pooling on my lower lid, "Do another question." I ordered straining myself not to blink.

"What are you doing on Saturday?" He asked and my heart jumped.

"Nothing…I don't think." Was he setting me up for a date? Holy crap! He so wasn't…was he?

"Oh? I though you'd be watching Chappy. I heard there was a marathon." He said and my heart jumped again, disappointment? No. Relief…yeah…it was defiantly relief; I could not see myself with this idiot.

"I thought you said you didn't like the show?" I said with a raised eyebrow and he just smirked.

"I don't, my sisters do. Last question…have you seen things that you couldn't explain?" Ichigo asked in a low voice and my eyes widened. He couldn't of been talking about…the incident this morning or maybe the thing that happened yesterday, could he? Does Ichigo Kurosaki have some dark secret he isn't telling me? Why would he tell me? Its not like we are close friends or anything.

I took a deep breath and did something bold, I normally would have lied but this time I said, "Yes." Ichigo looked satisfied with that answer because the corner of his lips twitched into a small smile.

"Okay! Ichigo and Rukia, back up! You look like you two are gonna have a full out make out session in my class!" The teacher barked and I quickly backed up, I hadn't noticed has close our faces were. We were so enveloped in our conversation that…I don't know…we got caught up.

I couldn't wait for lunch…I wanted so badly to talk to him.

&.&.&.&.&.

The day seemed to spiral worse from that point on. First, I got called on for an answer when my hand wasn't raised. I got the answer wrong all because I wasn't focusing on the class work; I was focusing on the orange-haired kid sitting next to me. Every time I glanced his way, his eyes were glaring at me. I couldn't understand why, he was looking at me with such intensity that I thought my shirt was going to catch on fire. Then Inoue and I headed to physical education and I saw Ichigo go the opposite way.

The girls were playing softball, I never was great at sports but I didn't suck at them. I was a fast runner and I had the keen ability to dodge flying objects, such as the ball when Chizuru was busy goo-goo eyeing Inoue and she threw the ball at me. The boys were running around the track and I couldn't help but search for him.

When that class ended, we had lunch and I was grateful. The rooftop would get a lovely breeze and I still needed to confront Ichigo.

The day got worse, he wasn't on the roof today and I didn't see him for the rest of the day. No boy could ever drive me this mad. I had so many unanswered questions that I just knew he held the answer to. As I stood at my locker and emptied out the contents of my backpack only to fill it with the books I would need for tonight's studying, I couldn't help but wonder where Ichigo had gone. Was he sick? That would explain the sudden change in behavior, I guess. As I shut my locker, Renji was by my side prepared to walk me out to my car.

"So Rukia…learn anything about our new student?" He asked as we walked.

"Ah…nothing of interest." I said with a light shrug and Renji seemed satisfied with that answer. I fiddled with my car keys in my hand and Renji was trying to make small talk, but he gave up and went straight to the point. "Yesterday…did you have a—you know—on the roof?" Renji asked, leaning down slightly.

I couldn't keep things from Renji, so I took a deep breath. "I think so, but I am not sure…it was strange. I just shook his hand and I _saw_ so many different things. They looked like they were from nightmares." I explained and Renji just nodded in understanding. He was on the only one who knew about my little gift. We all have a third eye or a sixth sense as some call it. My third eye is just open a lot more than others. "You gonna talk to him about it?" Renji said before we parted our separate ways to go to our cars. I shrugged lightly and Renji said no more. I wondered if maybe Kurosaki's family was like Hisana and mine. Our grandmother had the same gift as I, and it didn't pass on to our mother or Hisana. So, my grandmother and I were always very close because of that. What if that was the same with Kurosaki? Maybe his family was a family of mediums or physic's.

&.&.&.&

I drove home to find Hisana talking to a middle-aged man, he had a slight beard and gray could be seen in his dark hair. "Rukia! This is Dr. Isshin Kurosaki." Hisana said walking up to me and taking me by the shoulder to lead me towards the doctor. "Oh, pleased to meet you." I said shaking his hand firmly.

"Kurosaki just opened a beautiful clinic and Byakuya is going to be supporting him." Hisana said with a bright smile.

"You are a gorgeous girl Rukia! My, you would make lovely grandchildren with my idiot of a son!" Dr. Kurosaki said with a grin. I blushed, I had already figured out who that 'idiot of a son' was. It was pretty obvious…there wasn't many Kurosaki's in this town.

"Rukia, Dr. Kurosaki invited us to his house for dinner on Saturday." Hisana said while she poured herself and Dr. Kurosaki some coffee.

"Oh please, call me Isshin!" He said waving his hand modestly, "You will join us? Won't you Rukia?" Isshin said with a sparkle in his dark eyes, the lines from smiling crinkled around the sides of his eyes. I nodded before excusing myself to get some homework done.

I shut my door to my room quickly and ran my hand down the length of my face.

"_What are you doing on Saturday?"_

Ichigo had said that earlier today…I smirked, that Kurosaki family sure was a crafty one. I don't think Hisana could have said no to Isshin even if her schedule was filled up, that doctor had a presence about him that just made you want to be near him. I chuckled at the thought; Ichigo must have gotten that trait from his father. I decided to go change out of my school attire; I changed into a pair of jeans and a light blue T-shirt that grams got for me a few years back. When I went back downstairs, Isshin had left already and Hisana was cooking in the kitchen.

"Hisana, I'm going to go and visit Grams." I said as I walked by and Hisana told me to drive safe. Her and Byakuya usually let me do whatever I needed to do, they were happy with my grades and in their eyes, I was old enough to do as I pleased.

Grandma was in her seventies but her spirit was young. She was always so full of life and years of wisdom hid behind her violet eyes. Her pale skin had wrinkled with time but her lips were always drawn into a soft smile. A pair of half-moon glasses rested on the tip of her nose as she greeted me at her door of her large Victorian house. "Rukia! How are you my dear?" Grams said leading me into her kitchen where she was making something that smelled absolutely wonderful.

"I'm good but I need to talk to about something…" I said taking a seat on a stool surrounding her island where a mass amount of ingredients were laid out.

"I'm always here for you Rukia." Grams said her white hair was up in a bun and strands of it clutched to her face. She stirred the pot on the stove and then began cutting up onions and carrots on the island.

"There's this boy…" I began and Grams listened to my story nodding and pursing her lips as she went about her work.

"These monsters…that you saw. What do they look like?" Grams asked as she took the pot off the stove and set in on the island.

"Oh, I don't know. They have masks…that look like skeletons, but this one I saw at school looked like something out of a fairytale book." I explained and Grams nodded.

"Well, you are old enough to know now…" She said with a light sigh, clasping her hands in front of her chest. "The things you saw were demons. Rukia, this world is so much more than just the spirits that we see and the visions that appear before our eyes. There are other worlds, other dimensions, and I am afraid you will now be dragged into this magical world." Grams went to my side and she took my hand, her hands were always so warm.

"Rukia, you're not just a witch by religion…you have so much power that you don't even realize. This boy, Ichigo Kurosaki, he was placed here for a reason. I have spent many nights dreaming of you Rukia, a world in black or a world in white. You, hand in hand, with this Ichigo." Grams explained but her words weren't making sense to me. I was afraid...

"You're speaking nonsense!" I said with a hysteric edge to my voice, I quickly pulled my hand away from hers but she didn't look hurt.

"Rukia, it's your destiny…whether you like it or not the fates will throw you and Ichigo together and you will be the balance for our world." Grams said and I climbed off the stool.

"Goodbye Grams." I said quickly running out of the house, my heart racing wildly. Demons? Other worlds? Magic, more than just chants to bring up our energy but to actually do something. Grams had finally lost her mind.

I got into my car and burnt out of the driveway, tears pooling in my eyes, I felt like such a looser for running out on Grams like that. I must of hurt her so much; I would never be able to face my kind-hearted mentor ever again.

I raced back home because I could see them in the sky and on buildings, those demons. Those monsters. They screeched and howled, black holes appearing and reappearing in the blue sky where they would go back to their world…or wherever the hell they went! 'This is insanity!' I thought as I parked my car and saw a man with a dark cloak appear in front of me. He didn't actually…appear…more like shimmered. I froze and began to fill as much air into my lungs for a scream. He opened his eyes and they were black as night, he lifted his hand and I prepared myself to let out a scream but it never happened. I didn't even see it coming, a sharp pain hit my head and the guy hadn't even moved.

My world just turned black just like his eyes. I faintly felt a heat, like fire, in front of my face and then it felt like ashes were tickling my skin.

* * *

A/N: 3000 + words! Yay! Review so I will continue this story. I'm having fun writing it as like a back-up story. I hope everyone is liking it so far.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Chapter 3! Thanks for the reviews guys : it really keeps me going.

* * *

I awoke; everything was fuzzy and far too white. The bed, the walls, and what in the world was that beeping noise? My phone? Wait no…I'm in a hospital. _Why_? Why am I here? Did I get into a car accident? No…no I got home and then—"Ah!" I yelped jerking upwards and holding my hand to my head. I could feel the bandage. Along with a sheering pain echoing through my skull.

"You're awake…" A soft voice from beside me said with a silky calmness. At first, I thought it was Byakuya. No such luck. It was Ichigo.

"What are you doing here?" I growled he was the last person I wanted to see. Strange that just this afternoon I wanted so badly to speak to him and now I want him as far away from me as possible. Seeing him brought back the images of those monsters…the demons.

"I brought you here stupid."

"How?" I asked looking over at my classmate and he was scowling. Big surprise.

"I found you at your driveway with a gash in your head." He answered me keeping his voice calm, but I could sense that he wasn't calm. Something was bugging him.

"Was anyone else there?" I asked quietly, the vivid image of the man with the black eyes flashing before me.

"Ms. Kuchiki! How are you doing?" A nurse came in, her hair short and it looked dyed. It was a strange color…lilac maybe?

"I'm fine." I answered; the throbbing in my head was just a dull pain now.

"Good. Good." She said looking over my charts before setting them down again. "Your sister and Grandmother will be in to see you soon."

Oh great. I thought sarcastically. "Okay thank you." I said very sweetly and the nurse left the room without another word.

"Rukia…I…" Ichigo began about to reach out to place his hand on the bedside, but it quickly retreated as the door opened again.

"Rukia! We heard you were attacked!" Hisana rushed to my side and hugged me tightly.

"I'm fine." I said again as she looked at my bandages.

"Who would do such a thing?" Hisana said smoothing my hair with her hand, "Don't worry Rukia…we will find them and bring them to justice." Hisana sat next to me on the bed and kept one arm around my shoulders. Grams was standing by Ichigo, who was sitting down, and she had her hand on his shoulder.

"Hisana, may I have a minute with Rukia?" Grams asked kindly and Hisana nodded, dabbing her eyes with her sleeve of her sweater. My sister left the room and I looked at Ichigo, expecting him to leave too. He didn't. Damn.

"Rukia…who attacked you?" Grams asked sitting were Hisana was just a few seconds ago. She placed her hand on my shoulder and as always, her hands were warm.

"I don't know." I said my eyes not moving from Ichigo and he kept staring right back. "All I know is that _he_ was conveniently there to pick me up and take me to this place." I said with a slight venom in my voice. I was hoping to drive him out so I could speak privately with my grandmother. The words replayed in my head of what Gram had told me.

This boy, Ichigo Kurosaki, he was placed here for a reason. I have spent many nights dreaming of you Rukia, a world in black or a world in white. You, hand in hand, with this Ichigo.

"I was coming over your house to give you this." Ichigo growled taking a slip of paper from his pocket and tossing it onto my lap. I lifted the paper carefully and opened it, it was neatly folded.

_Dear Hisana,_

_My son is going to give this letter to your sister. Then you'll get it. He's such a good boy! Doing things for his dear old father and I would bring it personally but I have been so busy as of late. My address for the dinner party we're having is…_

I set the letter down and looked at Grams. "I'm sure whoever attacked me was just some crack head or something." I lied and I knew Grams could tell. But her lips stayed in a thin line and she kissed my forehead.

"I will always be here for you Rukia." She said before she left and I felt my heart tug. I looked away and out the window near my bed, I felt ashamed. For storming out on her like that, not believing her words even though I saw the demons with my own eyes. I heard the door open and then click shut. Leaving Ichigo and I alone.

"Rukia…" I heard Ichigo say but I couldn't bring myself to respond. I didn't want to talk anymore. I just wanted to sit here on my bed and—"How's your head?" He asked abruptly. I turned and gave him a questioning look before focusing on the pain that was supposed to be there.

What the hell? I thought with a frown. I lifted my hand and touched the bandages, I pressed on the spot were I knew the scar was. I was glad all my hair could cover it. No pain. "Thank your grandmother." Ichigo said standing.

"Wait!" I practically yelped, "Ichigo explain to me what's going on! I demand to know!" I said slapping my hand onto my lap for emphasis.

"Saturday…we'll talk." He promised and I pouted; "Why not now?" I asked crossing my arms in front of my chest.

"Saturday." He repeated and then the door opened. Again. Hisana returned and this time with Byakuya by her side, with his arm around her waist. I watched as Ichigo left the room and I felt disappointment. Ichigo was the only one who knew. I could feel it. He knew who that guy was…or _what_ he was.

&3&3&3&3

September 5th 2008

So it's Friday, they released me only a few hours ago. Hisana was happy that I got to go home a day after the attack. Byakuya wanted me to stay for surveillance. The doctors told me to take it easy. I wanted to go into school for the last few hours but Hisana said no, so here I am. Sitting in my bed with so many thoughts rushing through my head. I think I'll finish my Biology report and have Hisana bring it in for me or something so it's not late.

&3&3&3&3&

I climbed out of bed, my alarm clock showed 3 am, but I was wide-awake. I caught up on all my homework and in 15 hours I had a dinner party with the Kurosaki's. I rubbed my eyes and sat down at my desk. My dreams were of blurred faces, dark eyes and a certain annoying orange-haired boy calling out my name. There was no way I was going to fall asleep.

I picked up my pencil and doodled on some scrap paper. That got boring quick though. I couldn't get my mind off it. I opened up my desk drawer and pulled out a light blue notebook, my dream diary Gram got me for my 15th birthday, and flipped through till I found a blank page. If I can't stop thinking of it, might as well interpret it.

I'm running and hands are grabbing my arms. I scream but I have no voice. Then everything turns bright and I see Ichigo standing there—dressed in black. I rush to him and reach out for his hand and he pulls me into an embrace. He speaks but I can't hear his words. The demons are flying around us. Faces look at us with sorrowful eyes, but that's all I can see. The rest of their face is blurry. Then the hands grab at me again and pull me away from Ichigo. He calls out my name and I can feel hot tears rushing down my cheeks. Then I wake up.

I couldn't count how many times I replayed the dream in my mind and read the description I wrote in my book. None of it made sense. Dreams mirrored your wants and fears. Did I fear being taken away from Ichigo? I blushed at the very thought. Tossing the notebook back into its rightful drawer before pacing the length of my room several times, nothing made sense.

At some point I grabbed my hoodie and threw it over my pajama shirt. Grabbing my house keys and just leaving for the sake of getting out of the room where my dreams resided. I walked along the sidewalk and my breath came out in puffs in the brisk September air. I could hear them screaming. I could feel their claws against my skin. I could sense their hatred for the living. "Oh god, what is going on?" I said stopping and holding my face in my hands. "Why must those demons torment me?" I whispered trying to block out the images.

"Why are you crying?" I looked up to see a little girl's spirit. She couldn't be more than five or six.

"I'm not crying." I said holding my head high.

"Oh…well why do you look so sad?" She asked and I debated whether to tell her or not.

"I'm just very confused." I said and the girl nodded, as if she knew what I was going through. It hurt my heart every time I had to do this, but I had to send her. She was an earthbound spirit and I had to convince her that she could move on and go off into the after life. "Where's your mommy?" I asked kindly and the girl pointed up to the night sky.

"Why aren't you there too?" I asked, "I bet she misses you." The girl nodded and then dissolved into tears. I crouched down to my knees and wrapped my arms around the girl. Grams and I were unique. We could actually touch spirits. It came in handy.

"I'm scared the monsters will get me if I go up there!" The girl said as she cried onto my shoulder.

"They can't get you. Your mommy will protect you from them." I said softly and I looked down to see the girl smiling.

"I see mommy!" The girl suddenly cried out, her hands reaching upwards. I pulled away and took a few steps back; the girl hugged the air before fading away into a little light. The light went upwards to the night sky before I couldn't see it anymore. Gram used to tell me that the stars were millions of souls watching over us.

Maybe getting out of the house was just what I needed. "Thank you." A voice said by my ear, but it could have been the wind. I turned on my heel and began walking back home, I wouldn't think about Ichigo or the demons. I would focus on the little girl and how happy she must be. To finally be with her mother once again. I however would not think of my mother.

&3&3&3&3&

"Rukia! You better hurry!" Hisana yelled from downstairs.

"I'm coming!" I yelled back smoothing out the wrinkles of my white dress. I had managed to fall back asleep last night or rather early this morning. The rest of the day was mostly Hisana and I cleaning the house. Then she helped me with my hair and found a dress that was hidden in the back of my closet. I couldn't complain. It was a pretty dress. It was sleeveless and wasn't too tight. I hate tight clothes.

I checked my appearance once more in the mirror. I brushed away some loose hairs from my face. Hisana had put my hair in a bun and clipped back that one strand of hair that's usually in front of my face. I reached up and un-snapped the clips and tousled the strand back in its rightful place. I liked it because it was different even though Hisana hates that I purposefully have hair in my face.

"Rukia!" Hisana called out again. I rolled my eyes before rushing out of my room. Hisana was at the bottom of the stairs with her arms crossed. "Sorry!" I said quickly before she led the way out of our large home.

"We don't want to keep Mr. Kurosaki waiting." She lectured while we drove and I rested my head against the glass of the window. "I know."

"He's been very kind to invite us to his home. Byakuya was telling me that he and Mr. Kurosaki were college roommates." Hisana was talking to just fill the silence. I folded my hands on my lap and focused on her words, in hopes to get rid of the butterflies in my stomach. I have no clue why I was so nervous. It's just a stupid dinner party. "I thought Mr. Kurosaki wanted you to call him Isshin." I said and Hisana laughed, her laugh was so sweet and kind.

"You have a good memory Rukia…I forgot he said that." Hisana said glancing at the letter from Isshin. "Byakuya was going to school for business and marketing while Isshin was going to be in law. It amazes me how they got thrown together." Hisana said before turning onto a street and up ahead I could see the house that I just knew was Ichigo's. How did I know? It was obvious. A giant banner across the front read 'Welcome Kuchiki's!' I had a feeling it was going to be a long night.

"I thought Isshin was a doctor." I said suddenly with a frown. Then again, Hisana was never that great at re-telling stories, she had the memory of a fruit fly.

"He is. But at the time he wanted to be a top dog lawyer…"

"I wonder what made him change his mind…" I said softly and Hisana shrugged. She may have the memory of a fruit fly but her hearing was that of a hawk.

I got out of the car with Hisana and Byakuya pulled up behind us a few seconds after. I saw two little girls in the window and then they quickly ran off. Byakuya knocked on the door and Isshin quickly answered.

"Byakuya! Hisana! And the beautiful Rukia! Welcome to our home!" Isshin said with a wide grin. I saw standing behind Isshin was none other than Ichigo. My heart jumped. I followed Hisana inside and the two girls from the window threw flowers on us.

"Welcome!" The one with light brown hair said with a big smile.

"Welcome." The one with the dark hair said with a frown. That one was defiantly related to Ichigo.

"Hey." Ichigo greeted, mainly to myself.

"You clean up well for a big oaf." I stated casually and I could feel Byakuya's eyes burning a hole in the back of my head. He never would say it aloud but he hated me being impolite. True be told, I was only rude to Ichigo. Maybe he thought I'd be the reason that would ruin his chances…I had forgotten why we were here in the first place. Something about Byakuya helping Isshin with his clinic. Ichigo, I must admit, did look presentable. I wouldn't give him as much credit to say that the orange-haired fool looked _nice. _

He wore a white button-down shirt with a blue tie and dress slacks. His father wore a red dress shirt, blue pants and a bright pink tie. Talk about polar opposites. Isshin looked like a rodeo clown standing next to Byakuya with his crisp black suit. Hisana, beautiful Hisana, her dress was black to match Byakuya but it had a white ribbon around her waist. Her hair was all pinned back, not a strand out of place. "Welcome! I really do thank you Byakuya…your donation will save my family a lot of trouble. After all, we were thinking of canceling the 'late night' stations, I had ordered when my son turned 15." Isshin explained with a grin.

I couldn't help it. I bursted out laughing and Isshin laughed with me. Ichigo, who was standing on my side, had turned a bright shade of red. "You know I don't use those stations you perverted old goat!" Ichigo yelled at his father, Isshin wiped the tears out of his eyes.

"Well…I can see why with such a beauty standing next to you. Aren't you two in the same class?" Isshin's comment made me blush, ever so slightly, but I nodded.

"Dinner's ready!" The brown-haired girl said with a smile, her pink dress had a white apron around the waist. Wait. How old was she? And she cooked dinner? This truly was an odd family. I idly wondered how Ichigo kept his sanity…

&3&3&3&3&

I learned that the two girls, Yuzu and Karin, were twins. Yuzu was really nice and she seemed to have taking a liking to me. Karin didn't seem to really care. Isshin and Hisana did most of the talking, which was a relief. Everyone else put in their two cents when it was needed except Byakuya, he put in one cent.

After dinner, which was delicious, Ichigo motioned for me to follow him. My heart sputtered. Finally, I was going to get some answers. "We're going to go for a walk." Ichigo said and Isshin nodded. Byakuya however gave an icy glare to Ichigo. What was he thinking? That Ichigo was trying to make a move or something? Relax Byakuya, Ichigo isn't the type to try and sweep me off my feet.

The night air was cool and comforting against my skin, I breathed it in deeply. "So go ahead, attack me with a million questions." He said while walking, placing his hands in his pockets.

"How did Grams fix my head at the hospital?" I asked and Ichigo was looking at the moon for what seemed like ages before he answered.

"She's a healer. With her touch, she can heal people…it's a nice gift to have." He answered and I just nodded. That explained why whenever I or Hisana was sick, Grams would always say that her hugs made everything better. I can't believe I never noticed it before.

"The man who attacked me…who was he?" I asked moving closer to Ichigo as a car sped past us. I already got hit once this week, no need for a car accident too. Ichigo stopped walking and turned to look at me. His brown eyes were burning and it made his scowl look even unfriendlier.

"I….don't know who he was. But I can tell you what he was…" Ichigo said and I nodded. How could this guy, who was the same age as me, know so much while I lived in the shadows for years?

"He was…Rukia look out!" Ichigo suddenly lunged forward and wrapped his arms around me; we both fell to the ground. The sidewalk met my back and it hurt. A lot. I saw a ball of fire hit a chain-linked fence, if Ichigo hadn't…my hair would have been on fire! Scratch that, my whole face would have been singed off.

"Close your eyes." He instructed and at first I just stared at him, his features in the moonlight, his eyes were still burning but this time…even harsher. I tried to look up past my forehead, by rolling my eyes back to see who attacked us. I couldn't.

"Rukia. Close your eyes." He said again and this time, I did. I heard a yell and then, I smelt smoke, then I felt Ichigo's weight lift off of me. My eyes reopened and I quickly scrambled to my feet…a pile of ashes sat on the sidewalk.

"Ichigo…" I looked at my classmate and he returned the gaze.

"He's just a pawn…there's someone out to get you. I don't know who but…" Ichigo shook his head and I just looked back at the ashes.

"He was a demon." I said very softly and I saw Ichigo nod from the corner of my eyes. I didn't know how I knew this, I just did. Like it was knowledge stored away inside me for years and it finally decided to show up.

"Let's head back…" Ichigo said before walking ahead of me, I followed my orange-haired classmate.

As I figured…this was going to be a very long night.

* * *

A/N: Review please?? Hehe. I hope everyone is enjoying the story so far…I don't plan on it being a really long like 30 chapter story. Hmm I'm not sure how many chapters I want…oh well. Time will tell.

Thanks for reading! :insert smiley face:


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I hate school! New Chapter YAY! Thank you to all my awesome reviewers! First person is hard, but hopefully I'm doing a good job.

* * *

Ichigo and I returned to the Kurosaki home to find Byakuya taking his jacket from the rack. "We're leaving?" I questioned and Hisana nodded, not meeting my eyes. Okay…what was going on? Yuzu, the sweet twin, gave me my jacket and I looked at Ichigo. His eyes mirrored my own. Confused.

"Byakuya got a call…we have to return home right away." Hisana explained shaking hands with Isshin, complimenting him on the food and thanking him for the invitation.

"Who called?" I tried again this time, with an edge to my voice.

"We're going to drop you off at Grams…" Hisana said ignoring my question. So My grandmother wasn't hurt, that's a relief.

"Thank you for coming Rukia!" Isshin said shaking my hand. "Yeah." I said feeling Ichigo's hand on my shoulder. I wanted to push it off. He had no right to touch me. He wasn't my friend. Just a classmate who knows a lot more about the Other worlds than I do. Before I could say another word, I was in the car with Hisana and Byakuya. Hisana decided to leave her car at the Kurosaki's and she'd pick it up later. Isshin told her he'd guard it with his life.

"Please tell me what's going on?" I asked and Hisana finally turned to me. Her dark eyes were sullen, "Renji called. His mother was in a car accident, and he wants Byakuya to be his mother's lawyer. The doctors say…" Hisana's voice trailed off and she looked at Byakuya.

"Don't tell her." Byakuya said not moving his eyes from the road. Oh god Renji's mom was hurt? Renji. "I need to see him!" I demanded. Renji was my best friend and I always was there for him, no matter what.

"You will tomorrow." Hisana said softly.

"No! He needs me!" I can't believe I was almost begging for them to take me to see my red-haired friend. I'd walk to the hospital if I had to.

"Rukia. Enough." Hisana said turning back around to face forward in her seat. No. No. No. This was too much for one night. First I'm attacked, thrown in a hospital, then I'm attacked again, Ichigo won't tell me the whole story. And now Renji. Oh god Renji. I held my face in my hands. The golden glow of streetlamps occasionally lit up the inside of the car through the windows.

I felt the car pull to a stop and I got out, without saying a word to Hisana or Byakuya. How dare they deny me the right to see my closest friend! Grams opened the door for me, her house smelled of roses and lavender.

&3&3&3&3&3

We sat and drank tea in her sitting room. Grams was kind, as always, and she listened to me when I explained the confusion.

"I need to see Renji…" I said softly staring into the light brown liquid in my cup. I pulled the string for the tea bag and swirled the bag around in the cup.

"I understand…and I can help." Grams said with a smile. I looked up from my tea and I could feel my eyes grow wide. "How?" I asked, Grams couldn't drive at night. She had what was called 'night-blindness', which meant she'd see things in the dark that aren't really there. And being a medium didn't help at all either.

"Magic." Grams said quietly and I wanted to scream. Demons. Spirits. Magic. It was the center of my world now all of a sudden. I was never normal, but I managed to fit in with the rest of the world.

I was desperate to see Renji, so I nodded my head. "Okay…" I said. I followed my grandmother upstairs, to the attic. I knew this was the place were she kept herbs and various books. When I walked in, I felt an overwhelming sense of being safe and protected. I felt like I could stand forever in this room and the horrors of the world couldn't hurt me. Grams placed a large book down onto a table. She lit two white candles and placed me next to her.

We casted a circle. A magical energy barrier that protects you while you work. Grams turned the pages of her book before finding the right one. The top it had the words in blue letters: Dreams. "Breath Rukia…Relax. This spell will take you out of your body, so you can visit Renji in his dreams." Grams explained before instructing me to close my eyes.

I wasn't scared or nervous. I remember Grams telling me about 'astral projection', it's the mental body leaving the physical body to travel. Same could be said for 'livid dreams'. Dreams where you feel everything is real and you wake up startled.

I could hear Grams murmuring words to the Gods and Goddesses. I wasn't focused on her. I suddenly felt like I was flying and floating at the same time. Being pushed and pulled at once. Then my ears felt like they were buzzing. My whole body went numb.

A white flash appeared before my eyelids.

&3&3&3&3&3

I opened my eyes to find that I was in a hospital. Renji was laying across three waiting room chairs, fast asleep. There was no dream cloud above his head, so I just walked towards him. People passed through me like I was air. I reached out and touched Renji's arm…

Another white flash…

_(Renji's dream)_

_"Rukia?" He said staring at me in awe. He was standing in a green field, a patch of flowers in the middle, with his mother laying in them. "Renji!" I ran to him and wrapped my arms around my friend_.

"_What's wrong?" He asked, confused, at my sudden outburst of affection. I didn't hug people very often; the whole 'touchy-feely' wasn't my scene. _"_Oh Renji! I'm sorry! I'm sorry to hear about your mom." I said refusing to let go of him. "I wish I was here with you. For real. But Byakuya—" _"_Hey, hey…it's alright…" Renji cut me off and patted my head. I smiled slightly and looked around._

"_This is a pretty girly dream." I teased and Renji chuckled. _

"_Mom used to take me here, when I was a kid…we'd run in the field for hours. You remember that don't you?" Renji smiled and I smiled too. I couldn't help it. _"_Yeah…" I refused to notice the fact that he said 'used-to'. I didn't want to think if his mother was alive or dead…I'd find out tomorrow. Not now. Too much happened tonight._

"_Rukia…" Renji said softly, pulling my arms away from him. "I…I…I'll see you tomorrow." He finished his sentence and then disappeared._

The world fell beneath my feet. The field and flowers faded away and I was falling through the air.

My eyes snapped open and my body jerked, I was still in the attic with Grams. "How long was I gone?" I asked. "An hour." Grams answered before standing, closing the circle and leaving a small offering of food for the spirits for their help.

"It felt like minutes." I said stretching. Grams smiled at me.

"You've had a rough day, let's get you to bed…" Grams said leading the way to the guest bedroom.

&3&3&3&3

That night, I dreamt of running. Running through a field of grass, with flowers in my hair, and someone's hand was holding mine. But their face was blurred…

I was up minutes after I heard Grams in the kitchen. I ran downstairs, my hair sticking to my face. "Grams! We gotta go see Renji!" I said and she smiled, what was so funny? I looked where she was looking to find…Ichigo. Stalker! How did he know where my grandma lived?

"What the hell are you doing here?" I asked smoothing my hair with my hands.

"You left this." Ichigo said tossing me my crystal. I hadn't realized I dropped it, that must have happened when I was thrown the ground. "And I found out whose after you." Ichigo said with a smile.

"Who?" I asked taking the cup of orange juice that my grandma offered.

"This is just a guess, but we think…in the third realm. Call it the underworld. There's a battle for power going on, and whoever kills you gets the throne." Ichigo explained. I shivered in my seat.

"Why me?"

"You're the child of light." Grams answered with a smile. Oh great. More stuff that doesn't make sense.

"I'm going to see Renji." I said standing up and going back upstairs to get changed. I didn't want to talk about my other life, the secret life I only just heard of, I want to live my semi-normal life…and be there for my best friend.

A vision flashed before my eyes. Renji's mother sitting up and smiling. The vision filled my heart with happiness, maybe for once…everything would be okay.

Hisana had someone drop off my car at Grams; I'd have to thank her later. I changed into jeans and a light blue T-shirt, brushing my hair and washing my face. I was also thankful for keeping spare clothes at Grams. When I went back downstairs, Ichigo was gone. Grams hugged me goodbye and gave me a bag of cookies to give to Renji.

"Remember the light within you…" Grams whispered right before I left. The words stuck in my mind as I drove.

&3&3&3&3&3

The hospital was a good thirty minutes away from Grams. I was numb as I entered, parking my car and rushing to the front doors. "Ms. Abrai please…" I asked and the lady behind the counter gave me the room number.

I wasted no time, my sneakers skid against the clean hallway of the hospital. I entered the room to find Renji sitting by the bed and his mother hooked up to all sorts of machines. "Oh…" I placed my hand over my mouth; Renji saw me and quickly stood up. In a few long strides he was in front of me. "You were in my dream last night…" He said softly, his body obscuring my view of his mother.

"Renji." I said before he hugged me, I hugged him back. I wasn't going to be cold and leave him here when he needed comfort. "I'm sorry…" I said quietly, burying my face into the sleeve of his gray sweater. Renji responded by hugging me tighter. This was both a rare and awkward moment for the two of us. We didn't hug often, so it was always strange. Renji was always warm though I remembered that from childhood.

"Renji…" His mother said from behind the oxygen mask covering her face. I tore myself away from Renji and hurried to her side. "Rukia…" She smiled behind the mask.

"Hello……" I greeted quietly and she smiled again. Her and Renji were very alike; he was a spitting image of his mother. Her bright red hair was in curls and it pooled around her shoulders. Yet, she had the brightest green eyes I've ever seen. They always held warmth, love and kindness.

"How've you been?" She asked and I smiled, telling her I've been fine. I told her she would be okay. That she'd get through this.

"…Rukia…I'm bleeding internally, they believe I'm only going to have hours to live. I can't have surgery and life support is out of the question." She explained. I felt my heart break. I could feel Renji's sadness radiating from behind me. He must be tortured…

"Rukia, drag my son out of here so he can something to eat." Ms. Abrai said in a weak scolding tone to her son. I nodded and Renji didn't protest when I took him by the shirt and dragged him out of the hospital room. But I noticed that his eyes did not move once from where his mother was sitting.

"Rukia…" Renji sat down on one of the chairs, the soda I just bought him in his hand and the cookies from Grams on his lap. "She's going to die…isn't she?"

"Don't talk like that!" I said sitting beside him. "We have to stay positive Renji…" My words were in vain. It was clear that his mom didn't have much time left. I debated whether or not to tell Renji about my vision earlier this morning. I didn't want to give him false hope. And Grams even said something about remembering the light within me.

"I'll be right back…I need to speak to your mom in private." I said standing. Renji didn't even look up.

&3&3&3&3

"Hello Rukia…" She said when I entered. I sat down and took her hand in mine, she looked worse. Like she was staying strong for Renji and when he left the room, she allowed her weakness to be shown. She looked so frail. "Are you going to send me to heaven?" She asked me and I gasped. No. That wasn't my plan. "It's going to sound crazy, but I'm going to try and heal you…" I said taking my crystal out of my pocket and placing it in between our two palms.

"Not even you can defy fate…" She said with a smile.

"I can try." I closed my eyes; a golden light glowed from the crystal. I heard Renji's mom gasp and I imagined that golden light growing and circling us.

I opened my eyes to find Renji's mom in tears, "I'm so glad…" She said. _I did it! I healed her! She's going to be okay! _

"Rukia, you opened my eyes…whatever you did…and I saw all the wonderful memories of my baby." She said before withdrawing her hand from mine. She sat up and was smiling. "Before I forget…give this to Renji…" She said handing me an envelope.

"Speak of the angel…" Renji's mom said when Renji entered the hospital room.

"Mom…"

"Hush, hush…" She said before reaching out her arms, wanting to embrace her only son. I stood up and left the room. This was their moment. I had no right to intrude. I saw Grams in the hallway; she ran to me and embraced me. I was stiff. I had no energy to hug her back.

"You've got such a pure heart." Grams whispered and suddenly I heard Renji yelling.

"You're doctors! You're supposed to help people! Don't touch me. You all just stood there while her heart slowly stopped beating! Bring her back! She can't be---She's not. Get your hands away---! You're doctors! Do something!" I pushed away from Grams.

"No Rukia!" She called after me, but I was already in the hospital room, the doctors were trying to bring Renji's mom back to life.

"Renji!" I yelled over the noise of the doctors and the machines. "Rukia!" He moved his way towards me and fell to his knees.

I stood there silently watching as Renji's mother, her body jolted as they tried to restart her heart. Renji had his face hidden in my shirt, his arms securely wrapped around me. And at that moment, I realized how death can make us be children. He was shaking but not crying. The doctors then pulled the sheet over her head. _What's the point…of being a 'child of light'…when I can't do a damn thing! I couldn't save her! Oh Renji…I'm so sorry…so sorry…_

&3&3&3&3&3

September 7th, 2008 (Sunday)

Renji slept over Grams last night. We stayed up until 3 am just talking about our childhood. His mom was like a mother to me. It was like I lost two moms in one lifetime. My own mother died when I was 5. Grams raised me. Celina, who often told me to call her Mom, but I preferred Ms. Abrai. She had battled drug addiction and drinking her whole life. Renji was her shining star. I still have the letter she gave me…I don't know if I should give it to Renji or not…He's…still grieving.

Grams explained to me that what I did…since I could not heal her. Because she was meant to die. It was her time. Grams said that I unlocked the beautiful memories of Renji's childhood that Celina forgot due to drinking and drugs. The memories were hidden and because of me, she was able to pass peacefully.

&3&3&3&3&3

I sighed quietly before clicking off the light. Laying in bed with my eyes open, I could hear Renji gathering his things in the next room. He decided to go home…I could only imagine how much pain he's going through. I suddenly hear my bedroom door open and Renji walks in, bumping into whatever is around. I sit upwards, "I'm leaving…" He stated rather flatly.

"I know." I responded, only seeing his shadow in the darkness.

"I'll see you at school…"

"You're going? Renji! You can't!" I scolded. With his mental state, he shouldn't and everyone in this town will hound him for answers and smother him with pity. He'd hate that and so would I.

"Yeah well…I'm not just going to sit around the house." Renji's voice was so unemotional and detached. I couldn't blame him though.

"Well…goodnight."

"Night." Renji patted my shoulder and then my head before leaving. I fell back onto my pillows and clutched one to my chest.

Tonight…I knew I was going to have nightmares.

* * *

A/N: So yeah major debate on whether or not to show the letter this chapter…or later…so um I'm gonna show it later obviously. Not a lot of IchiRuki…sorry. I just got carried away with the Renji and his sweet mother, and this does connect to later chapters; I promise!!

Remember to review! Have a lovely weekend! ::hugs::


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: So I did a bit of a time-skip. Well anyway, here's the next chapter!

* * *

November 3, 2008 (Monday)

Renji and Ichigo have been acting so strange. Renji will be staring off into space and Ichigo will be staring at _me. _I can't focus! I have to go to school…I'll finish this entry later.

&3&3&3

I arrived at school; Orihime Inoue was parking next to me. Her brown hair was in a delicate braid with her two flower clips holding back her bangs. I felt my heart jump when I saw Ichigo standing by the school entrance. I tore my eyes away. Lately, I've noticed how…attractive…he is. Only sometimes though! When the light hits the angles of his face, when he laughs, but otherwise he looks like a scowling idiot.

"Rukia!" Inoue said taking my arm. I have no idea when we started calling each other by first name. "Tatsuki and I were looking for you this weekend!" Orihime told me with a grin on her face.

"I was at Hinamori's, helping her with homework." I answered, which was the truth. Hinamori was a sweet girl and she was going out with the school's soccer star, Hitsugaya. He's protective of her in this sweet way; I couldn't help laugh every time he called her to see if she was still alive.

"We gotta get together this weekend!" Orihime said, "Tatsuki is throwing a party and she invited Ichigo!" Orihime suddenly giggled nervously. I caught on. Orihime likes Ichigo. I should have noticed before. Her giggles at his jokes. The way she would turn red when he even looked at her. It was adorable…but I felt a twinge of guilt. Orihime was my friend and I knew that Ichigo wasn't interested. I don't know how I knew, but I just knew. Call it intuition. I could only hope that our sudden spark in friendship wasn't because Ichigo and I were close.

"Rukia." Ichigo greeted me with a smirk. "Fall down lately?" He joked. That was code for 'any recent attacks?' I scowled and shook my head. "Get into any street fights?" I asked with a sneer. Code for 'how about you?' Ichigo shook his head and grinned.

"Worried about me?"

"You wish."

I turned my head to watch Renji walk towards us. Hands in the pockets of his jeans, white bandana, he was Renji but not the Renji I once knew. Ichigo sensed my worry and I could feel his amber gaze. I ignored him. Through the weeks, Ichigo would visit me at Grams, we would talk, and I would end up unsatisfied with his answers. He could only reveal parts of the truth to me.

So far, all I know is…There's a battle for power in the underworld. Grams said that I'm slowly growing into my own powers. If someone kills me before I gain whatever power I have, they will receive that power. So Grams has been researching trying to figure out how I can get these powers quicker. She theorizes that I will gain both healing powers and some sort of telepathic powers.

I could care less. I just want my life back to its semi-normalness. I was fine with being a medium, a physic, and a pagan. That's about how abnormal I was. Ugh. I don't know, everything has been so weird, but I'm getting used to it.

When Renji finally joined Ichigo, Orihime, and I, we walked into the school.

&3&3&3

Lunchtime…

It was raining. But Renji was still on the roof, eating his lunch. I broke away from our group and now I was standing in the pouring rain watching Renji sit there. This wasn't like him. He was strong.

"You baboon!" I yelled. That caused him to look up and glare at me. "What the hell do you think you're doing? Sitting here in misery?" I yelled before storming up to him and slapping his head.

"You've got friends who care about you. So stop this! You're making us worry!"

"You…don't know—"

"I know what it's like to loose a mother!" I snapped before grabbing his shirt and pulling him to his feet. "Get your ass inside, eat lunch, and bring Renji back!" I shouted. Renji stared at me for a long time. Ages. Eons. Who knows?

Then he smirked, "Was it all my friends who were worried? Or just you?" He asked and I sighed but on the inside I was happy. "All of us." I said before turning around and walking back to the stairs. I didn't need to turn around. I knew Renji was behind me.

I saw Tatsuki smile when Renji joined our table and she informed him on the party this weekend. I drank my juice box; acutely aware of the glances Ichigo was giving me. As if to ask 'What did you do?' I glanced at Ichigo and hoped maybe he could read minds because he nodded afterwards.

"Hey Renji, you missed the in-depth discussion Rukia and I were having about your hair color" Ichigo teased. Renji laughed.

"You should have heard all the ones Rukia and I have about yours!" He retorted.

I laughed with the others. Things were almost back to normal.

That's when Ichigo and I saw him. A man dressed in all black, walking towards the school, barely visible in the rain. Our cafeteria was circular, with all windows, so it wasn't hard to miss him. I could sense he wasn't living. Living people have warm energies. This guy, his energy, and it made my heart turn to ice.

"We gotta go!" Ichigo said suddenly and I bolted from my chair at the same time he did.

"We'll be right back!" I hollered over the noise of the cafeteria to my friends.

&3&3&3&3

Outside again. In the rain. I thought with a scowl as Ichigo and I stood side by side against this creature. His eyes were red.

"Cute. They come in pairs." He said coldly.

"Leave." I heard a voice say, it turned out to be my own.

"Ichigo, you're one of us. Why not accept who you are?" The demon asked tilting his head to the side.

"I am not one of you." Ichigo growled. I suddenly felt the urge to defend Ichigo. "Rukia, stand back." He told me and I listened taking two steps back. I felt useless and helpless. I never wanted my powers more than this one point in my life.

Ichigo raised his hand and a fireball appeared. The demon didn't even flinch. Ichigo tossed the fireball and it hit the demon, burning him, then he was a pile of ash. I hadn't realized I was trembling until Ichigo was standing in front of me. I had never seen _his _powers before. "You okay?" Ichigo asked, his amber eyes staring at me.

"No." I admitted but I shrugged away from his touch when he reached for my shoulder. "What else can you do?" I asked quietly and Ichigo stared at me.

"I can shimmer." He answered quietly before he did. He shimmered. His whole body faded from view and then I could sense him behind me. "I'm warmer than the average human." He said placing his hand on the back of my neck. Oh my god! He was warm. Like the fire that he controlled. "Is that all?" I found myself asking.

"Your grandmother says I have the power of the protector…increased stamina, speed, strength, but not to the point were I'm superman or anything." Ichigo chuckled slightly.

"You can't stop bullets with your chest?" I asked, feeling more natural when we joked or teased each other.

"Only once." Ichigo said suddenly appearing in front of me. I felt my body shudder, but not from the cold, something else made me quiver inside. But it couldn't have been Ichigo. "Let's go inside." I said quickly before turning around and hurrying back to the safety of our school.

&3&3&3&3&

Orihime gave me a curious look when I returned to class. Late. Soaked to the bone, and flustered. "Kuchiki! Nice of you to join us!" The teacher said with a grin. "Please have a seat and turn to page 168!"

I gave a frustrated sigh and was quite glad that Ichigo wasn't in my History class.

&3&3&3&3

Today was eventful. I have tons of homework to do. Renji wants to see me on Thursday; I think that would be the best moment to give him the letter from his mom. It's tucked securely in one of my books. I haven't touched it since she gave it to me.

"Rukia." Ichigo was suddenly next to me, walking me to my car, or so it would seem. "Are you busy tonight?" He asked.

"Yes I am. I have homework to do." I replied curtly before I realized that I wasn't getting wet anymore. I glanced up. He was holding an umbrella. Is this an attempt to swoon me or something? I don't need Orihime reading into this, she's a friend, just like Ichigo. I don't want her getting hurt and thinking that I am 'stealing' Ichigo from her.

"I know a lot of things have been happening…and I don't have all the answers." Ichigo began but I cut him off. "I don't care anymore." The words shocked him.

"I'll figure this out okay? We'll figure out whose after me, vanquish him, then I can continue with my less-than-normal life." I said opening my car door. Ichigo stared at me.

"Rukia…our lives will never be the same."

I paused and turned around to face him. "I know that." I replied crossing my arms over my chest. "We're partners in this. I get that. You and I got some strange destiny thing, fate, and all that." I said as Ichigo watched me with careful eyes.

"But understand this, I love my friends. If this supernatural world, hurts them in anyway, I'd rather let the demons kill me."

"Don't say that!" Ichigo blurted. "Don't ever say that." He lowered his gaze to the parking lot. I suddenly felt guilty. But sacrificing my life to protect my friends, including him, was something I had thought of before. I knew that if I was to die, I would die protecting ones I care about most.

"I used to say that too. I'd die for my family. But I now know that they need me. I can't just…let myself be killed." Ichigo's hand was extended, I hesitantly took it, as if to shake his hand for a promise that I wouldn't just let myself be killed.

It happened again. We stared at each other but didn't _see _one another. This time, the memories, images, whatever they were…they were warmer. I saw Isshin laughing, Yuzu running around as a toddler, a brown-haired woman laughing and then I saw me…in his eyes or through his eyes. The first day we met. I looked like I was radiating with white light…glowing.

We pulled away our hands. "Do you do that on purpose?" I asked and Ichigo shook his head. "Have you asked my grandmother about it?"

"Yeah…she won't tell me." Ichigo gave me a half-grin. "Figures" I mumbled.

"Goodbye Ichigo." I said before finally getting into my car, starting it, and watching Ichigo walk away to his own vehicle.

&3&3&3&

November 3,2008 (Monday Night)

I will never be able to explain how Ichigo makes me feel. While standing in the rain after destroying the demon. I felt proud of him. I wanted to jump up and hug him. When he stood in front of me, I shuddered, because of the thought that at that moment…I could of kissed him. These emotions are new. Before I just felt awe towards him. Interest in the secrets he held. I even felt jealousy that he knew so much.

Mom, if you were still around…what would you say?

* * *

A/N: Woo! I finished this chapter in day! Okay, just on a side note: When Ichigo and Rukia fought the demon. The people in the cafeteria could not see them. I just thought I would clear that up!

Review please!! And make my birthday an extra special one! Even though my birthday was on the fourth…XD


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Woo next chapter! Hey can you guess whose writing in the bold? Hehe

* * *

November 4, 2008 (Tuesday)

I have a feeling that today will be a good day. The sun was shining in my window this morning. Today, Renji called just a few minutes ago. He wants to meet me up on the roof where we have lunch. I wonder why…Hm.

**Nov. 4**

**There's something there. She knows it. I know it. I just need a little more time to convince her…hell maybe even convince myself. I'd die if she ever got hurt. Friday is a new moon…Rukia…please be the one. **

&3&&3&3&3

I got to school early and hurried to the roof. Renji was there smiling and I could feel his warmth from the staircase. I ran up to him, "Rukia! You're not gonna believe this!" Renji said beaming.

"Your hair is actually blonde?"

"What? No. No. I got accepted into the coast guard academy!" Renji said watching me with careful eyes. "Oh Renji! That's great!" I said before he crushed me in a hug. I knew deep down that his mother would be proud. Which is why I suddenly was reaching into my backpack and pulling out a letter, I couldn't stand to hold onto this any longer. These words belonged to Renji.

"What's that?" Renji asked sitting down on the roofs concrete. "A letter….from your mother." I said sitting next to him. "I didn't read it." I said handing the smooth folded paper with Renji's name beautifully scripted across the front. Renji opened the paper and I watched his face as he read his mothers last words.

_Dear Renji,_

_You were my light. I was never the best mother…I'm sorry. But you my dear, made me so happy. I could never explain it in words. Remember that field of flowers I found years ago…I wonder if its still there. I'd like to be buried there…and if not, scatter my ashes there. That is my final wish. _

_Drugs took me away from you, this accident brought me back. So…I can say that I am glad that this happened. I saw you for the first time. All grown up…_

_Renji…_

_You made me happy._

_I will always love you._

I noticed splotches of wet against the paper making the ink smudge. It wasn't Renji's tears, but his mothers. When she wrote this, she was crying. I wrapped both my arms around Renji's shoulders and he folded the letter.

"Thanks for showing me this…" Renji said a smile on his face.

"No problem." I said softly breaking away. "You should go to class." I said quietly, afraid to break the moment. Renji smiled and stood up, kissing my forehead before he walked away. I stayed up on the roof and let the wind play with my hair. I could hear voices of my classmates below. I closed my eyes and just when I thought I would get a moment of peace, someone showed up behind me. Someone who wasn't human. I had gotten pretty good at sensing energies lately…but at the moment, I wasn't about to dwell on that thought.

I spun around and saw a male with black hair, dressed in black robes, and a devilish gleam in his eyes. "Hello beautiful." He said casting his arm out and two shadow creatures appeared at his sides. They looked like wolves. _Light will always scare away darkness! _I had no clue where that came from but the verse stuck in my head.

The shadow wolves suddenly jumped to attack me, _Light protect me! _I thought locking my jaw and closing my eyes. I heard a yelp from the shadow animal and I opened my eyes to see that the two shadow creatures were rolling around on the ground as if they were burned.

"Your powers…" The male said before he suddenly disappeared. The shadow creatures disappeared too. I felt weak. _Ichigo…_

&3&3&3&3

"Rukia?" I heard a warm voice say, I opened my eyes to see Ichigo hovering over me. "Ichigo!" I jolted up, knocking our heads together. "Ugh." I laid back down on the roofs concrete.

"You okay?" He asked carefully lifting my head with his hand and using that arm to prop me up. "Fine…how did you-?" Ichigo smiled. "You called me." He said tapping his temple. "Oh."

I suddenly felt embarrassed and I turned my head away from his amber gaze. "Midget…you're late for first period…come on." Ichigo said offering a hand. I took it and he helped me up, I was all too aware of how close our bodies were. What in the world was going on? Why were we so close all of a sudden? He touched my head carefully, apparently searching for injuries and I wouldn't expect less from a guy whose father is a doctor.

"Rukia…" He said softly and I looked up to meet his gaze, it was questioning. "Who attacked you?" He asked and I shook my head. "Lesser demon…with shadow creatures." I said trying to explain it.

"Show me." He said reaching out his hand. Okay, it worked before right? Seeing each others memories through touching. "It won't work." I said my eyes wide, "You offered me your hand when you helped me up. We would have seen something!"

Ichigo paled. "We'll have to talk to your grandmother about this…" He said before walking away. I grabbed my bag and followed him into the school.

&3&3&3&3

School was officially the most awkward place on the planet. Not to mention Orihime's curious looks she was sending me all throughout class. She liked Ichigo, how many times did I have to think it or say it? It was the most obvious thing in the world! It was why I figured our friendship had tightened; she wants to be closer to Ichigo. No big surprise there.

The lunch bell rang and Orihime approached me quickly, the usual loudness of our class increased at the prospect of eating soon. "Rukia…" She began slowly, her gray eyes darting to the floor. "You and Ichigo aren't…going out are you?" She asked her voice quivering.

"No. Why?" I asked walking with the brown haired girl out into the chaotic hallway. "Today, I got…well I was able to talk to him. And he-he just ran off, and I could be wrong but I-I think he said your name." Orihime explained the best she could. Through the noise and her nerves, _Poor girl _I thought with a sigh.

"We're just friends." I said feeling a warm energy surround me, Renji. Then a second energy that was cool and calculating. Ishida, he was in my History class and Algebra. Quiet guy but smart and a little cocky but otherwise he was nice. Renji slid his arm around my shoulders, "Rukia, what are you doing this Friday?" He asked and when I was about to answer, I felt a jealous wave hit me and cause the back of my neck to sweat. The jealousy was suddenly gone and replaced by…well nothing. I couldn't feel it. So I turned my head and saw Ichigo walking behind us, not to far away and his eyes were staring at everything-but Renji and I.

"I'm busy." I admitted with a slight sigh, it was true. Grams had called me and told me to keep my weekend free. I would do just about anything for that woman after everything we've been through. Now with my head on the list of 'people to kill' our relationship only grew stronger.

At lunch we sat on the roof in a circle, as we always did, but this time it felt different. Maybe because I was busy reading Ichigo's face, since I couldn't read his energy. He sat across from me since Renji was next to me. Did I have to explain to him too that Renji and I were just friends? Jeez, how many love triangles have I been thrown in? Not that I loved Ichigo or anything! We're just close friends, not childhood friends, but friends with a connection. A bond.

&3&3&3&3&

That afternoon, after finishing homework and helping Hisana clean Byakuya's study, I drove to Grams. Hisana seemed distracted and I noticed her energy felt different, it was usually bright, warm, and cheerful but today as we cleaned it was worried and a mixture of happiness and sadness all at once. I couldn't fathom what my dear sister was going through. She's all I have in this world.

I don't know what I'd do if I lost her.

I pulled into Grams driveway and saw Ichigo's car parked in front of mine. I looked at Grams house through the window of my car; it was surrounded in light, as if a shield was protecting it. I wasn't surprised though I knew she'd take real world and magical world precautions to keep me safe.

I stepped inside with my nose pink from the brisk November air. Ichigo and Grams were in her kitchen, she smiled when I entered. "I was just discussing with Ichigo about your little problem…" Grams said setting the wooden spoon down "What are you making?" I asked before she could continue. "Ah…just a little tea my dear…" Grams said with a smile, _since when do people use wooden spoons while making tea? Um I'm no chef but grams is up to something._ I thought sitting next to Ichigo on the second stool in front of Gram's stove island.

His energy was still closed. I could feel gram's, vivid and youthful. "You see, as you and Ichigo grow closer. It will take…more to get a vision to be shared." Grams explained not meeting my eyes. "You mean?" Ichigo said his face suddenly turning red. I got the picture. When we first met, we shook hands. That was the first connection. Now that we're closer, the connections must be deeper in order for our minds to connect as well. "Eventually, you won't need physical connection. You'll be able to share visions and memories at will, but you are still too young." Grams said pouring the liquid from her pot into a strainer.

"So…I don't have to kiss this shrimp do I?" Ichigo asked and I slapped his head. Nice and hard. "Idiotic pervert! Who said I wanted to kiss you?" I challenged, smacking him again for good measure. Ichigo scowled "I don't think I could crane my neck that much, midget." He responded and I felt his energy for only a brief moment. It was happy-almost just a touch of carefree spirit. "I already said I didn't want to kiss an orange haired buffoon. Now can we please move on?" I said crossing my legs on the stool and turning my attention away from the annoying teenager. He huffed in response.

"I don't know what you have to do, but figure it out. Here's some tea." She said setting two small tea cups in front of Ichigo and I. The steam rising and drifting away, I waited for the tea to cool before taking careful sips. Grams had left the room to answer the phone.

Forget school being awkward! Sitting alone with a guy, that you _might _have feelings for no matter how hard you deny it. That is awkward.

I was peeking glances at Ichigo and he seemed aggravated. I could be wrong though. "Okay what is your problem?!" I asked turning to face him. He stared at me like I grew three heads.

"My problem?" He repeated.

"Yes _your _problem!"

"I don't have a problem."

"Then why are you blocking me?!" I asked suddenly frustrated. I usually was good at reading people's faces and through the day I felt like energies were second nature. His remained hidden and truth be told, it was pissing me off.

"I don't know what you're talking about!"

"Yes you do! Don't play stupid!"

"You said I was stupid!"

"I did not! I called you an idiot! Big difference Ichigo!"

We stared each other down, smoldering ambers and smoking violets. Clashing and fighting with just our eyes.

"Ever since I felt your energy today before lunch, you kept it hidden." I said choosing my words carefully and Ichigo's guard fell ever-so slightly. He was surprised but I could read that on his face. His eyebrows rose and then our eyes were back to battling. "How do you know it was mine?" He pressed.

And suddenly, it felt like he won the argument. I felt a sudden heat pinch at my cheeks. _I can't just say…that I can feel his energy, all the time. Is it part of the whole connection thing? _"Forget it." I muttered before turning around and hiding my face behind the cup of tea.

"Oh no! You brought this up!" Really? He wasn't going to give up? God why did I have to be paired with such a stubborn fool?

That's when I was saved by my grandmother, bless her heart. She came into the kitchen, all smiles. "Rukia…Hisana wants you to come home." She said and before I could ask why, I suddenly felt like I knew why. Puzzle pieces fit together quite nicely once you look at the whole picture. "Oh okay. Thanks Grams and bye Ichigo." I said giving my grandmother a hug and Ichigo a slight wave.

&3&3&3&3

I walked into the house, kicking the snow off my shoes. It had started while I was driving, giving the world a more peaceful image. I walked into the living room, a place that we never spend. I'm usually out and about or in my room. Byakuya is either in his bedroom, his study, or work. Hisana spends most of her time in every room, keeping the house clean and managing her job.

"Rukia…I have some news." Hisana said standing, her long sleeved black shirt looked bigger for some reason and she was wearing sweatpants. I never saw her wear sweatpants, at least not in the day time. Byakuya was sitting on the couch, a slight smile on his lips, but I could never be sure.

"What's up?" I asked as casually as possible. Hisana suddenly embraced me so tight I thought my lungs would burst. "I'm pregnant!" She squealed. I smiled and looked up into my sister's dark eyes that were now filling with tears. "Oh Hisana! How wonderful!" I said as she embraced me, crying into my shoulder. Happy tears were always a good sign. Hisana always wanted children, but the doctors said she couldn't have any.

Take that modern medicine!

Everyday for five years, Hisana wished for a baby. Whether it was on a shooting star, at New Year's, when she blew out her candles on her cake and the list goes on. Hisana finally broke away from me, giving me a chance to breath as I felt the overjoyed energy swirl around the room. Hisana was hugging Byakuya tightly and kissing his face.

I smiled and quietly escaped, giving the couple a chance to have their tender moment.

I walked up the stairs to my room, feeling a slight bounce in my step. Hisana deserved a baby. She had the motherly attitude. I sat down on my bed and stared at my reflection across the room in my mirror. I felt my throat tighten for a second when I thought about if our mother was alive. She would have jumped for joy; at least, I thought so.

My memories of my mother were vague, I really only had a few pictures and a few home videos. "Now's not the time to think about it Rukia." I scolded myself falling back onto my bed and staring at the ceiling. "Think happy thoughts." I told myself closing my eyes.

Fiery ambers met watery violets.

'_Don't be sad…'_

I felt a small smile break across my face, the thought wasn't my own. It was as if the heavens sent it, maybe it was my mom or it could have been Ichigo. I felt warmth encircle me again, as if two arms were holding me, warmth not quite like Renji's. Or Hisana's. This one was different; it was warm but still reserved, as if it was wounded.

"Thanks." I whispered to the air and silence of my room, before moving and crawling under my covers, not caring that I was still in my uniform. I just really needed to sleep.

* * *

A/N: Took me a while to get this one out, I know! Sorry! But review please…much love!


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: I've finally decided on a length for this story, and it's only going to be 13 chapters. I already have two long stories, so I want to make this one short and sweet. Let's see if I can pull it off.

* * *

November 7, 2008 (Friday)

After school I'm going over Grams house to meet with Ichigo. She told me to keep my weekend open. Yesterday Orihime pulled me away during lunch, confiding in me that she was going to ask Ichigo out. My stomach had dropped when she told me although I don't know why. He's just a friend damnit! I have to go.

**Nov. 7**

**Rukia is the most annoying girl I've ever met. But she's also the most selfless and confident. After school I'm going to meet with her and pray that everything goes according to plan. **

&3&3&3&3&3&3

I couldn't believe the sudden change in my house when Hisana told the news. Byakuya talked more, not a lot, but he was giving an effort to show that I was part of this family. Maybe he's practicing his daddy skills.

"Rukia! Call me when you get to Grandma's!" Hisana called after me when I walked out of the house. I waved to show that I heard her.

The lawn in front of our house was free of any fallen leaf and the trees were bare already waiting for winter. I started my car and drove to school with my senses on high alert. Neither Ichigo nor I had been attacked lately and that both worried me and relieved my worn nerves. '_Stay positive.' _

&3&3&3&3&3

While in 3rd period today, Orihime came in late looking disheveled and lost. It was pretty evident that she had been crying the aura surrounding her body was dull and weak. I looked to my left and Ichigo was intently doing his work.

I tore out a spare piece of paper and scribbled a quick note to the said strawberry on my left.

"_What's up with Orihime?" - R_

I reached over when the teacher had his back turned. Ichigo quickly wrote back and passed the note back to me.

_"I turned her down when she asked me out."_

I stared at him and wondered why he had turned Orihime down. No doubt they would make a good couple, not in personality but…okay that was a lie. They were not good for each other in any way, shape, or form. I wanted to ask why but I figured that it was best to leave the conversation where it was. I crumpled the note and tossed it into my desk, planning to throw it out later.

That's when it happened. The whole room shook but no one but Ichigo and I seemed to notice. We both shot up from our chairs.

"Excuse us." Ichigo said when I was already half way out the door.

"Where are they?" I asked as an unknown weight began pressing against my chest. It was like the air was trying to suffocate me.

"Orihime's negative energy, they're feeding off it." Ichigo answered as we both ran down the halls.

"Your fault!" I hissed as my feet skidded to a stop, one hand on the wall to support myself as the building continued to shake.

"Rukia, I need you to put a shield around the school." Ichigo commanded as he opened one of the windows and took out the screen.

"I don't know how to do that!" I said staring at him with my eyes wide.

"Yes you do. Now hurry." Ichigo said before he climbed out the window and landed softly on the grass below.

'_Think Rukia…energy shielding. Grams taught it to you as a child remember? When you were afraid of the dark, she used to say…'_

I shut my eyes tightly and pushed my energy outwards, I could feel it like an explosion from my chest. I opened my eyes but closed them quickly due to the bright white light. The school had stopped shaking and I had to blink a few times for my eyes to adjust. _'Focus' _

I moved to the window and looked outside and an opaque bubble was surrounding my school. It moved like water but it wasn't water. It was strange but exciting at the same time. I felt a hand on my shoulder and my focus was suddenly snapped, my energy swirled back into me like a tornado. I had to clutch the windowsill afraid that I was going to fall over.

I looked over, "Idiot! Don't scare me like that!"

Ichigo grinned "Your shield scared them off, it was really amazing."

I felt my cheeks heat at the sudden compliment. "Whatever, let's get back to class."

Ichigo muttered a 'your welcome' under his breath but I pretended not to hear him.

&3&3&3&3&3

I couldn't explain how I felt for the rest of the day. I felt empowered and like I finally fit into my own skin. Everything became much clearer after that moment. The sky was brighter and I could hear the birds no matter how far away they were. Ichigo's energy, something he kept hidden from me, I could sense it in small bursts.

I wanted to use my power again; I wanted to know what else I could do. Who could I protect? Everyone. I ran to Orihime before she got into her car, "Orihime!"

"Oh hey Rukia…" she said obviously still upset about Ichigo turning her down.

"Listen, keep your head up. You're amazing and I know that someone will come along." I said placing a hand on her arm, in hopes to comfort her. I didn't want her negative energy drawing forth anymore demons.

"Thanks Rukia." Orihime said with a smile and a rib-breaking hug.

After that encounter, I began my drive to Grams house. I called Hisana while on the road to tell her I was on my way and she told me to drive safe. That's when I saw a monster sweep down and narrowly avoid my car. Grams had started to call the monster looking ones 'Hollow's' because they were hollow of any emotion besides anger.

I pressed in my energy this time, attempting to hide it. Hiding energy is like holding your breath, its tight and you can't wait to release it. That's when my cell phone went off.

Before I could even answer, "Rukia?"

"Yes?" I recognized the voice to be Ichigo's and it actually sounded worried.

I heard him sigh. "What're you doing?"

"Driving."

"Don't do that. Ever. Again."

"Do what? Drive?" I questioned crinkling my nose at the thought of walking everywhere.

"Hide. I thought you were dead or dying."

"Oh S-sorry." I muttered quickly. I didn't realize how much energy had I been concealing, all of it? A good enough percent to make Ichigo jump in his seat obviously.

"See you in a few." Ichigo said hanging up.

I breathed out slowly when I reached a stop light, allowing some of my energy to leak out and show that I was indeed alive and well.

'_Was he honestly worried? Or did Grams make him call?'_

&3&3&3&3&3&3&

**30 minutes later…**

"Get off me!" I growled as Ichigo pinned me to the floor.

"Rukia, you need to learn self-defense. You can't always rely on your powers." Grams said as she watched on from the backyard porch.

If I had known that coming here would entail Ichigo trying to beat me up, I would have never agreed. I squirmed and managed to knee Ichigo in the stomach, he loosened his grip and I freed one hand using it to punch him in the shoulder.

Ichigo rolled off of me and I sat up, crossing my arms across my chest with annoyance clearly displayed on my face. "Are we done?" I asked running a hand through my hair to get out the blades of grass.

I looked up to see that Grams was gone. No trace of her energy either. I rolled my eyes and flopped back onto the grass. "I hate this."

"I know." Ichigo responded his eyes never moving from the sky.

"So why are we doing it?" I rolled onto my side and propped my head up with one hand.

"Safety, I can't always be there to protect you." Ichigo said glancing over at me.

"Who said I needed protection?"

"I did." Grams said returning from her mysterious disappearance. She returned with iced tea and placed the glasses on the small table she had on her porch. "Now come and drink, we have much to discuss."

I stuck my tongue out at my grandmother, not in a rude attitude but more of a playful one. I heard Ichigo chuckle before he got up after me.

&3&3&3&3&3&3

"For the past few weeks, I've been researching old books and my own journals. Rukia, I've asked the Court of Pure Souls to examine you." Grams explained calmly, her silver hair was down today and it looked angelic in the sunlight.

"What's the Court of Pure Souls?" I asked sipping my iced tea.

"It's a group of people who died but remained on earth due to unfinished business. They created their group in order to keep the peace with the living and the dead. Eventually, they accepted their fate and went to the afterlife. No one knows how or why but they have the ability to return to earth." Ichigo explained

"So they're like guardian angels?" I raised an eyebrow.

"You could call them that." Grams said with a smile, the corners of her eyes crinkling.

"They also uphold justice and law; they make sure that people with unique powers don't abuse them." Ichigo said as knock was heard on the door.

&3&3&3&3

When Grams answered the door, I felt my heart sink to my stomach. "K-Kaien?"

"Yo." He greeted with a smile. He looked just like he did all those years ago. Jeans and an old t-shirt, wallet chain, his hair unruly.

"He's only here for a quick visit, this Saturday Rukia he's going to test your powers and watch over you for a little while." Grams explained and I suddenly was moving from my seat.

I knew Ichigo was watching me and I felt a small flare of confusion from him, but I couldn't focus on that. Kaien was here and he was alive…sort of.

"I've missed you!" I blurted out as I threw my arms around his waist.

"I know." He said softly placing one hand on my head.

"Who is this?" Kaien asked with a smile nodding towards Ichigo.

"A friend." I said breaking the embrace and locking my eyes with Ichigo's. Something inside me told me he was more than that.

&3&3&3&3&3

The sun was setting when I left Grams house. "Drive safe you two!" Grams said standing next to Kaien. I was overjoyed that he was going to be in my life again. I was going to Ichigo's house.

"_Tonight is the new moon, Rukia…I have to show you something." He said avoiding my gaze._

I got into my car and followed Ichigo's car back to his house. I could still feel the warmth of Kaien's embrace even with the cold November air.

&3&3&3&3

I walked into Ichigo's house; it was warm and smelled like apple pie. That's when his sister Yuzu came out of the kitchen with an apron on. "Ichi! You missed dinner!" She scolded like a mother would.

"Go easy on the boy Yuzu! He was with his girlfriend!" A voice from another room called out. That had to be Isshin.

"Shut up dad! She's not my girlfriend!" Ichigo said taking off his jacket.

"Not yet she isn't!" Isshin said walking into the kitchen with a big goofball grin on his face. That's when his eyes caught the calendar on the fridge. I felt his energy change.

"Girls! Time for bed!" He called out to the twins. Yuzu was washing dishes but she saw the look on her father's face and stopped herself from arguing.

"Karin is already upstairs. She had a game today." Yuzu said wiping her hands, "Rukia please help yourself to anything." The young girl smiled at me before she skipped off to the upstairs. Isshin was rubbing his beard and leaning against the counter.

"Are you sure?" Isshin asked to Ichigo and the boy at my side nodded. Now I was completely lost. What in the world was going on?

"Okay, follow me." Isshin said motioning me to follow him. I gave Ichigo a nervous glance but he smiled slightly. "Don't be afraid, you baby."

I didn't even give him a response; I glared and then followed his father. I glanced at the clock on the wall and it read 11:50pm.

&3&3&3&3&3

We went through the clinic section of Ichigo's house and into a backroom. That room led downstairs to a basement. I wasn't afraid at all, with Ichigo behind me, I actually felt protected. Ichigo walked to the far end of the wall and it was too dark to see what was going on. I saw candles on the floor and Isshin leaned down the light them. The dark room erupted in a soft orange glow. That's when I saw Ichigo, chained to the wall.

"What the hell is going on?" I demanded suddenly, my energy went from calm to anger in a matter of three seconds.

"Relax Rukia." Ichigo said quietly and I walked towards him but his face was hidden.

The room was still and silent when Ichigo lifted his head. My heart twisted and I wanted to cry out, not from fear but sadness.

Ichigo had completely transformed, his hair was as white as his skin. The irises's of his eyes turned yellow and were surrounded in black. I remembered the first time we met and the images I saw.

'_I saw a white faced man with yellow eyes'._

"Oh Ichigo. What's happened to you?" I gasped wanting nothing more than to destroy the person that turned Ichigo into this.

"I'm a demon." He said quietly, his voice caused my spine to shiver. "Not by choice." He added with a grim smile.

**(Flashback)**

_I wasn't even born yet when it happened. My mother was walking home after getting a few things at the store. She was pregnant with me. A man with dark brown hair came up and was trying to pick her up. My mom just politely turned him down._

_Then he grabbed her and she hit him in the face with her purse._

_I didn't find out until much later that the guy was a demon, and he put a curse on my mother. He was a high-class and powerful demon. He told her, "Your first born son will be a monster. When the sky is black, so to will be his heart."_

_My parents assumed that he was just a crack hear or some crazy lunatic trying to steal from us. When I turned 15. That's when I changed into this monster. I locked myself in my room, afraid to show myself to my parents and I couldn't tell them. As I sat there, all I did was have horrible thoughts about killing. Not just them but everyone. I had a lot of control back then when my mother was alive…but when she died, that's when I would come down here._

_I would lock myself in this basement. One day dad found me and I attacked him…I didn't hurt him, thankfully. Dad told me the story and everything made sense…but I'm still a killer._

**(End flashback)**

"So, I chain Ichigo here for safety. Before he would just thrash around and attempt to break the chains but after he met you…" Isshin smiled at me.

"That's how you have powers, it's the demonic side." I whispered to myself but Ichigo heard me and nodded.

"I'm strong when I'm in this form…but I can't risk ever using it. I don't know how much control I have." Ichigo stared at me.

I walked forward, "Don't get close." He hissed turning his head away from me.

"Shut up." I said gently standing just a few inches away.

I reached out and placed my hand on his cheek, his eyes turned to look into mine. "I'll help you. We'll figure this out." I said leaning forward and touching my forehead with his.

"Rukia…" He said his breath hot against my lips. Just for a second, this wasn't 'evil' Ichigo, it was the real, good hearted, Ichigo that I knew.

"Relax Ichigo." I said reopening my eyes, "I'm here to stay."

&3&3&3&3&3

**5:10 am**

Ichigo was released from the chains on the wall. I had stayed awake for the whole entire time, my back against one of the walls and my knees pulled up to my chest. Ichigo and I didn't talk much. Mostly we just stared at each other, letting our eyes doing the talking.

When the sun had first started to come up, Ichigo returned to normal and would remain that way until the next new moon.

During the time that we sat there, I finally realized what I could use my powers for. I could save Ichigo. I could protect him.

"I'll drive you home." Ichigo said holding out his hand to help me to my feet, my limbs were sore and stiff. I leaned against him when we walked and he didn't seem to mind.

My mind was still whirling and I couldn't remember at what point I had fallen asleep. It had to been while he was driving me home. The next time I opened my eyes it was to see that Ichigo was carrying me up my stairs and gently placing me onto my bed.

"Night." I said biting back a yawn.

"Night Rukia…" He whispered and then he smirked before he disappeared, leaving a small wave in the air.

* * *

A/N: Review and I'll see you on the next chapter! It's time for me to go to bed. Yay! Sleep is one of my favorite things to do, besides read everyone's awesome reviews!!

::hugs::


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Been a while huh? Okay, on with the chapter!

Thanks for all your reviews! (P.s. Kaien/Rukia interaction. Just a warning )

* * *

November 8, 2008 (Saturday)

I can't help but feel excited…today is the day that I get to spend with Kaien. Every time I think about it, my heart jumps a little bit.

**Nov. 8**

**I feel lighter after last night; Rukia's promise to help me has renewed my resolve. I'm not sure how we'll do this…how we can change a curse that was placed by a powerful demon who we don't even know. I'll try to stay positive…**

&3&3&3&3&3&3&3&3

I raced to my Grandmother's house, my heart slamming against my ribcage and my palms sweaty against the wheel. Kaien was standing outside when I got there; I turned off my car and jumped out to greet him.

"Rukia!"

"Kaien!"

I threw my arms around his neck and he picked me up, twirling me in circles, the autumn leaves falling around us. "You're so beautiful…"Kaien said setting me down on the ground softly.

I heard the noise of a car pulling into the driveway but everything was dreamlike. The orange and red leaves falling softly to the ground and the bright blue sky. Kaien's eyes, so warm and full of love. "Kaien…" I whispered leaning up on my tiptoes. His arms encircled my waist and I smiled, I missed this. I missed him.

His lips were warm, just like I remembered. His embrace was soft, just like I remembered. The only difference is that this Kaien…he was just a dream. It didn't stop me from kissing him back though. My Kaien, my guardian angel, and the only person I ever truly cared about after my parent's death.

I felt a hot flare against my back and I recognized the energy to be Ichigo's and it was…jealous?

Kaien gently pulled away, resting his right hand on my cheek and my eyes fluttered open to see him smiling.

"Oy! Rukia! When you're done making out, your grandmother wants you inside!" Ichigo yelled.

I could still feel his jealousy coming off in waves but it was conflicted by Kaien's warm waves of affection.

"Come on…" Kaien said taking my hand and leading me inside. I was in heaven.

&3&3&3&3&3

Grams hands me a blue liquid in a tea cup. I stare at her like she's insane. "It will make it easier for you to travel with Kaien." She explains and I nervously take a sip. I already feel lighter. Kaien just waits until I finish it all, that's when I notice that I'm transparent. Like a ghost.

Kaien takes my hand again, "Ready? To fully understand your powers...we must see into the past." He says and I can only smile. Ichigo is talking to Grams. I've almost forgotten that he was there. Of course, I feel guilty, the promise that was made last night wasn't going to broken and the feelings I had for Ichigo…they were real.

Right now, I wanted to be with Kaien even if it was only for a little while. I had my whole life to be around Ichigo, to protect him and heal him; these moments with Kaien were fleeting.

&3&3&3&3&3&3&3

I closed my eyes, feeling his arms wrap around me and the world fall beneath my feet.

"Remember this place?" Kaien said, my eyes opening to be greeted by a large field of flowers. I saw me, as a child, running through the flowers. Renji was right behind me. Our mothers were laughing and following us.

"Yes." I said feeling my throat tighten.

"This was the first day…you used your powers." Kaien said with his arm around my shoulders. I watched myself running through the flowers and then coming to a dead halt.

_A hollow was right there. Right in front of me._

"Why don't I remember this?" I asked watching the memory.

"You couldn't see the Hollow as a child, you only saw the shape." Kaien explained.

_My mother rushed to my side, I was crying and yelling about the monster, and then a gust of very cold wind exploded through the field. Flower petals launched into the air and the Hollow screeched before fading away_.

"Did I kill it?"

"No, your powers were still young…you just scared it off." Kaien smiled and then we were at a new place, a new memory.

&3&3&3&3&3&3

"This is when you protected me…" Kaien said whispering.

_There I was, age 14, small but determined. I was standing in front of Kaien who was on the sidewalk bleeding. Three huge men were yelling at me to move or they would kill me too._

_"Get away!" My past-self screamed a tornado of electric energy exploded and pushed the three thugs backwards and onto the ground._

_"Freak!" They yelled before turning around and running off._

"I had no idea I was so powerful…" I whispered watching as my past self helped Kaien up.

"Your emotions were raw; you've worked so hard to keep everything in check that your powers have suffered." Kaien explained before wrapping his arms around me again.

&3&3&3&3&3&3

I was back in Grams' kitchen and Ichigo was sitting at the table, reading through Grams' journals and books. "Ready to train and get those powers back?" Kaien said and I couldn't help but smile. He was always so carefree.

Kaien, Ichigo and I walked outside. Kaien placed his hands on my waist, "Okay, stand your ground." He said and I stood tall.

"Good. Now focus on a target." He said taking my arm and lifting it upwards, my palm open and facing towards a tree in Gram's yard.

"Breathe." He said softly and I took a breath slowly, focusing on that tree.

"Feel anger, feel hatred…" He said and I could hear the smile in his voice. I focused my energy, and then a bright light surrounded the tree before the tree cracked, the branches snapped, and the tree became a twisted hunk of wood.

"Your powers can bring destruction, but they can also bring life." Kaien said moving my left arm back to my side. Somehow it was symbolic, the left hand was usually known as the 'receptive' hand meaning it received energy.

Kaien moved my right arm up so my palm was open and still facing the tree, or what was left of it. Right hand, also known as the 'projective' hand, gave energy.

"Focus, breathe and…" Kaien spoke close to my ear, I could feel butterflies in my stomach and an unfamiliar warmth spreading throughout my body.

"Feel love…" Kaien said holding me closer, his arm now completely around my waist and his chin resting against my shoulder.

The tree glowed this time, and it was as if I had reversed time. The tree unfolded itself, the branches reappeared and the orange leaves on the tree returned looking much brighter.

"Good." Kaien said moving away from me, my arm fell limp to my side.

"I'm proud of you…" Kaien said kissing my forehead. Ichigo was silent and his emotions were hidden, but I wasn't an idiot, he was jealous of Kaien.

"I have to go, I will see you soon…okay?" Kaien smiled and then he was gone.

&3&3&3&3&3&3

That's when Ichigo confronted me, he didn't look angry he was just inquistive.

"I don't get what you see in him." Ichigo said folding his arms.

I sighed, breathing in the brisk November air and watching as each dead leaf floated by me.

I supposed it was only a matter of time, Ichigo told me his story how he became what he was, and now it was my turn to tell him my story.

"_When my mother died, 5 years ago, I had been a trouble maker. I rebelled to show my grief. I was only 12 at the time but I was tough and had a sharp tongue. When I turned 14 is when I met Kaien. At the time, I had no friends because I had pushed them all _away_. Renji was the only exception; he was the only one who stood by me. _

_"I lived off the streets and would crash once and a while at Grams house. Kaien took me in; he showed me what life was supposed to be about. Love, family, respect, and being happy. We used to take walks in the park, we used to run just to feel the wind against our face, and he would take me outside in the rain to jump in the puddles._

_He never told me anything._

_One day I saw him coughing up blood and I asked what the hell was going on._

_It was my 16th birthday._

_He smiled and told me that everything was going to be okay._

_He kissed me._

_It was the greatest birthday ever in the history of birthdays._

_Then, he died a month later. I went to his grave everyday after school. I prayed that I would see his spirit. I never did of course...until now. Seeing him again is like a god send. _

&3&3&3&3&3&3

Ichigo was quiet but I could feel his energy, slowly reach out and touch me. He was sorry---for being jealous, I assumed.

"Rukia...I...nevermind." Ichigo stopped and zipped up his jacket.

"See you around." He said before turning and walking away. I watched him until his car disappeared into the horizion.

* * *

A/N: Short!

Don't worry, the story is still IchiRuki!

Reviews are love ::hugs::


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: I'm trying to update all my stories. Onwards with the next chapter!

* * *

November 9, 2008 (Monday)

It was nice to see Kaien…he unlocked my powers, just like I knew he would. I want to see him again; I never want to loose him. But then…there's Ichigo…we've got this strong bond that I can't explain. Anytime I see him, I want to be by his side. Maybe it's like Grams said…"Everyone has a soul mate".

Is Ichigo my soul mate? I should stop thinking about this so much.

**Nov.9 **

**Jealousy is a pain in the ass. I didn't think I could get jealous…especially when it came to Rukia. I figured we were just partners in this, two people who were thrown together and once it was over…well…we could go our separate ways. When I saw Kaien hugging her, the way she kissed him, I could feel my demon—who is only supposed to come out on the new moon—I could feel him raging inside. **

**Rukia, what do you mean to me?**

&3&3&3&3&3&&3

Orihime was back to her usual self; her energy was bright and carefree. Tatsuki was by her side protecting her from the perverted Keigo and insane Chizuru. I sat down at my desk and pulled out my notebook as the teacher called for the class to come to order.

I was fading in and out of the lesson. Ichigo wasn't in school, I couldn't feel him anywhere and I had already texted him twice. The break bell rang and I left the classroom, hoping that I could feel him, I stretched out my senses. I could see the bright pink energy of Orihime, the protective red energy of Tatsuki, the yellow energy of Keigo, blue of Ishida, and Renji's energy was gray. I focused on Renji for a moment, he wasn't depressed, just really tired.

I sighed and closed my eyes, leaning against the window in the hallway, still searching. _Ichigo? Where are you?_

That's when everyone's energy vanished and I felt the world buckle beneath my feet. "A hollow!" I gasped watching as the world around me grew static. The monster emerged from the trees. This time, Ichigo wasn't here to fight. I had to do this on my own.

I stumbled, pushing my way through the crowd, a few voices called my name. "Rukia? You okay?" Renji asked grabbing my arm. I tugged away.

"Outside. Get me outside." I said and Renji didn't understand but he helped me push through the crowd and open the school door.

&3&373&3&3&3

The Hollow let out a screech when it saw me. My heart quickened and my blood rushed in my head. _Control. Remember what Kaien said…_

The Hollow looked like a turtle, if turtles looked nightmarish and bloodthirsty. Its skin was a light purple, a long blue tongue licked the teeth of its mask. I raised my hands; first things first, protect my school.

A white bubbled surrounded the school, it was invisible to everyone except me. Renji, I'm sure he felt something but he was standing by the door, watching me.

I focused, _Anger…hate…disgust…_The hollow was rushing at me. My feet remained grounded and it took a lunge, jumping forwards with its mouth wide open. _Destruction…pain…longing…_I jumped backwards and raised my hand, one hand on the bend of my elbow, and a bright yellow beam shot out from my hand. It struck the Hollow in the face, causing it to recoil.

The Hollow suddenly staggered and turned to dust, but I know that I couldn't have done that. When the Hollow was gone, I saw Kaien walking towards me. My heart flooded with relief and I ran towards him.

"Good job!" He said hugging me.

"Kaien…when I was going to attack the hollow…I think I could feel its emotions." I said quietly watching his reaction.

"Not surprised. Ichigo is part demon, when he lets you sense his emotions…you are given a peak into the hearts of demons everywhere. They don't just feel anger. They are monsters of pain…they hate humans, yes, but they long to be human again. They want to be free." Kaien explained before breaking eye contact with me and looking up to see Renji.

"Your friend is really confused right now…he can't see me." Kaien said with a slight chuckle.

I laughed and broke away from Kaien, retracting the bubble of protection I had around the school, my energy swirled around me before I felt it pour back into my heart.

"You've really improved…" Kaien whispered before he vanished, leaving only sparkles of energy behind.

I turned around to face Renji, who was watching me with one eyebrow raised.

"Someday, I'll explain everything." I said before walking back into the school. That was a good enough answer for him. Renji wasn't the type to pry answers from me and for that I was grateful.

&3&3&3&3&3&3

**Lunch**

"Ichigo!" I yelled, seeing him standing in the hallway, he turned his head to look at me. I smacked him.

"Where have you been?" I asked standing with my arms crossed. He didn't answer me; he just went back to looking out the window.

"Idiot!" I grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and brought him down to my level.

"Maybe you didn't hear me, where have you been?" I repeated, I was pissed off and relieved at the same time. He avoided my eye contact and so I used my free hand to grab his face and turn it to me.

I could feel my eyes burning. "Answer me."

"I went for a walk..." He said pulling my hand from his collar and standing up straight.

"What the hell is your problem?" I brought my fist back and hit him in the stomach, Ichigo stumbled backwards and his back hit the wall.

"You and Kaien!" He finally answered right when I was about to hit him again. "Ever since I saw you two together, I can't control myself. I don't want to hurt you."

I stood there frozen, my hands clenched at my sides and my jaw locked. "This is not the Ichigo I know…"

"Ichigo, pull yourself together. Do you actually think…I'd let you hurt me? I'd stop you before you had the chance. Now wipe that pathetic look off your face…you haven't failed. We won't fail. We're in this together, and Kaien is an ally." I said, my violet eyes flickering with resolve.

Ichigo looked at me and his energy was suddenly unguarded, I could feel remorse, rage, longing and pain. Then a flicker of something else…affection? Then he blocked me off again.

"Kaien wants you…he wants you to join him…" Ichigo said standing up straight and his brown eyes smoldering.

"I don't understand." I said before Ichigo moved forward to me. His arms wrapped around me, at first I thought he was hugging me, but I was proved wrong. I shut my eyes as the hallway around us became a blur and shimmered from view.

&3&3&3&3&3&3

When Ichigo pulled away from me, that's when I opened my eyes, and I was standing in a field. I could recognize this place from my childhood but it was much different. The flowers had died, the grass was brown and the trees were bare.

Kaien was standing by a grave and he smiled when I approached him. "Your friend Renji buried his mother here…actually he spread her ashes but then placed a grave stone…"

Ichigo was right behind me and his hand was on my shoulder.

"Tell her." Ichigo said his voice low and deadly.

"Ah…I figured you didn't just come and see me for a little chat." Kaien said scratching the back of his head.

"Rukia, I'm dead. Once this is over, I will return to the Court of Pure Souls and be assigned a new mission."

"I know that." I said feeling a twinge of jealousy; I wanted Kaien to always be with me.

"The only way you and I will be together again…is if you find your wings." Kaien said as the cold wind blew across the field, the grass itched at my bare legs and I could feel a shiver run through my body. I couldn't tell if the shiver was from the wind or from what Kaien was saying.

"You are an angel…it's the reason why you have so much power. Your mother was an angel. Even your grandmother is one. But in the line of the Kuchiki's, not one accepted their wings. They accepted their powers and used them for good but lived mortal lives…even with the threat of danger."

"What about Hisana?" I asked as an image of my smiling sister came into my mind.

"She accepted her wings. She died saving Byakuya's life…but came back on earth to continue to be with him and raise you. The court of pure souls decided that it would not be safe to have two angels in one home. So they destroyed her powers and all memories that she once had them." Kaien explained watching my reaction carefully.

I was shocked of course, it would explain a lot. Byakuya and Hisana had this bond…_'like you and Ichigo'._

"How do I become an angel?" I asked out of curiosity.

"Two ways. Give your life protecting someone you love…" Ichigos hand on my shoulder tightened when he said this, as if to tell me 'no'.

"Or go through the test presented by the Court, and then they will kill you. There is a downside to this method though, once you pass the test and are now an angel with wings, you can't come on earth for a matter of months." Kaien swallowed, it was obvious that this was the path that he took.

"What's the downside if I give my life protecting someone I love?" I asked but I think I knew the answer.

"Your loved one's memory of you will disappear." Kaien's voice was cold and my body went numb.

I could pass the test, become an angel and be with Kaien…forever.

But then…I wouldn't be able to see Ichigo and how could I keep my promise that I was here to stay?

Kaien smiled, "You've got time to think about it." He said before disappearing, leaving Ichigo and I alone in this once beautiful field.

&3&3&3&3&3&3&3

"What should I do?" I turned to face Ichigo and his hand fell from my shoulder.

He shrugged.

"You fool!" I shouted, didn't he understand that if he wanted me to be here…then I'd stay? But if he didn't want me here…I'd gladly leave to be with Kaien. What the hell was wrong with him today?!

"I'm asking because I need to know!" I stared him down, battle of violet and amber.

"If you don't want me here, I'll leave. If you don't need my help…if you're better off without me…then I can go! I made a promise to stay with you, but I am only bound by words…I hate breaking promises but Ichigo, if seeing Kaien and I working together really drives you mad, why can't you do this alon—"

I stopped yelling because Ichigo suddenly had his arms around my shoulders.

"I _need_ you, Rukia." Ichigo said softly with his chin resting on top of my head. I swallowed and carefully hugged him back, my heart jumped a little.

"You could of just said so, idiot." I said closing my eyes, my face hidden from the cold as it was against the fabric of his white school uniform shirt.

"When it's over though…you can get your wings." Ichigo said, I could feel his voice in his chest, and I nodded.

"Ichigo…" I pulled away, already missing the warmth from the hug, and looked up at my partner. Classmate. Friend. Companion. My Ichigo?

I paused before speaking because I suddenly realized that it wasn't cold anymore. I looked around, the grass was green, the trees had leaves and a rainbow of colored flowers decorated the fields' floor.

_Your powers can bring destruction, but they can also bring life_

"Oops." I said looking around and Ichigo chuckled.

"Let's go." He said hugging me again, but this time bringing us back to school.

&3&3&3&3&3

I opened my eyes and saw the hallway filling with people, staring at Ichigo and me as we embraced. Oh shit. We quickly pushed each other away; Keigo was the first to attack Ichigo.

"Oohh! Didn't know you had eyes for Kuchiki! Oh if I could wrap my arms around her cute little body like you did…I'd be in heaven!" Keigo's nose started bleeding, for two reasons. The first is self explanatory and the second was the fact that Ichigo had just punched him in the face.

My eyes locked with Orihime's for a brief second and she only smiled before her face disappeared among the crowd.

* * *

A/N: Review!

Don't you just love Ichigo and Rukia interaction? I felt like in this chapter, she needed to hit him a few times. That's how Rukia makes everything better…with violence.

See you all next time!


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: I have three more chapters before this story will be finished as well! I hope to get it done so I can start on the other two!

Anyway, thank you to everyone who reviewed!

* * *

November 10 (Tuesday)

Oh it's torture! Pure torture! My heart leans to Kaien, to be with him. Then it leans to Ichigo. I can feel my powers growing and last night I had a dream...I was flying in this dream. Ichigo was on the ground and Kaien was flying next to me. I wanted to go back down to the ground but Kaien wouldn't let me. I woke up in a cold sweat. I have a bad feeling about today...

**Nov. 10**

**She's like a blooming flower. I can't stand holding back when I'm with her. Her power is breaking away the mask, light shines in her eyes, drawing me closer. Oh how the gods must laugh! I had a dream last night. I saw Rukia flying in the air, she looked so happy but sorrow filled her eyes when she saw me standing on the ground. I reached out to her but she was taken away. I woke up screaming her name. **

**Rukia...how I wish you were mine and not Kaien's. **

&3&3&3&&3&&3&3&

I washed my face, staring up at my reflection in the mirror, little droplets of water hanging onto my eyelashes. I could almost imagine white wings on my back.

"Rukia, what do you think about the color amber?" Hisana asked walking into my bathroom, holding up a blanket that was a soft shade of amber.

Instantly my mind thought of Ichigo's eyes.

"It's not very baby...colored." I tried to explain but Hisana only nodded. She was understanding me a lot more lately. I liked it. Byakuya was slightly more talkative but only in passing and Hisana was spending more time home and not at work. This house felt more like a home.

"I was thinking ocean blue if its a boy and cherry blossom pink if its a girl." Hisana said affectionately placing her hand on her stomach. I could imagine what she would look like with a big balloon stomach. I almost giggled at the thought, seeing her waddle around the house and Byakuya running out to pick her up strawberries—whoah, strawberries? I shook my head to get Ichigo out of my thoughts.

"Rukia, if you need to talk. I'm here." Hisana said before she left my bathroom leaving behind the amber colored blanket. I wanted to tell Hisana about Kaien, about Ichigo, about my powers and everything. I couldn't though, she has no memories of her own powers. She would ask if I was doing drugs or something and then cast it aside.

I picked up the amber blanket before setting it down on my dresser. I needed to get dressed for school...

&3&3&3&&3&

When I got to school, Ichigo was waiting for me at the entrance. Renji was by his side and they were chatting like old friends. I was both happy at the sight and a little sad too, Renji...my best friend...who I've been excluding from my life for his own safety.

"Mornin' Rukia." Renji said when I walked up the two.

"Morning!" I greeted with a smile.

"Oh, Rukia. This is the book I borrowed...for that assignment. Here." Ichigo said taking a leather bound book from his bag and handing it to me.

The second my fingers touched the surface, I knew two things, I knew this book was originally my grandmothers and he borrowed it from her. My eyes grew wide and my grip tightened on the book.

My world faded from view.

_I saw my grandmother yelling and throwing small vials. A tear in the wall was exploding with demonic energy. There were Hollows surrounding my grandmother, oh god! She was screaming and tears in her delicate eyes. She held her hand to her heart and then...._

I was back in front of my school. I was breathing heavily and I was too aware of Ichigo's hands on my face.

"Rukia? Rukia?" He called out and I brushed away his hands.

"I'm fine." I said looking past Ichigo to see Renji with a smile on his face.

"Good to see you two are getting along." Renji said with a big grin.

"It's not like that!" Ichigo said turning around. I nodded my head and gave Renji an almost pleading look.

"Yeah, yeah. I'll tell the teacher you're sick." Renji said waving us off before he entered the school as the bell rang.

"What did you see?" Ichigo asked, his amber eyes back on me.

"Grams. She's in trouble! We have to go. We have to." I could barely get my words out. Ichigo understood and he took my hand, teleporting us to Grams house.

&3&3&3&3&

We got there at the same time Kaien did.

"I came as soon as I felt the unusual flux in demonic energy." Kaien said hurrying inside with Ichigo and I.

"I got a vision." I said yanking open the basement door. "Grandma? Grams?!" I called out her name into the darkness. Ichigo clicked on the light for me. My hands jumped to my mouth in shock.

In the wall was a portal, it looked like a giant scar against the concrete wall, and it was pooling out dark black clouds of energy. Hints of purple light escaped and shone against the opposite wall.

I ran towards the portal and extended my hands, white light emitting from them. I closed my eyes and tried to search for my grandmother. I couldn't sense her anywhere. I could only feel darkness, pain, and a disgusting feeling of abandonment.

I drew my hands back and leaned against the wall, my forehead thick with sweat. Kaien wiped it away with his sleeve.

"You okay?"

I nodded.

"Ichigo? Please, close it. I can't stand the...emotions coming from it. It hurts." I clutched at my chest, realizing that it was suddenly very hard to breathe. Kaien was telling me something about breathing in through the nose and out through the mouth. Ichigo stared at me and something changed in his eyes.

He shifted, transformed right before my eyes, and became the Hollow Ichigo that haunted my dreams. He reached out and shut the portal with his two hands. I could breathe again.

Then Ichigo turned around and lunged at Kaien.

I only had a half second to react, but it was all instinct. A white barrier appeared in front of Kaien and knocked Ichigo backwards into some old Yule boxes. He shook his head and returned to his normal mortal self. My barrier melted and I stared at Ichigo with wide eyes.

"Sorry." He mumbled.

"It's cool. You shouldn't go all demonic when you've got jealousy burning inside your heart." Kaien said with a light shrug. How could he be so carefree?

I sighed loudly, "Can I have a moment with Ichigo? I mean..." I shook my head trying to get my words straight. Kaien chuckled and patted my head before retreating up the stairs. Ichigo disentangled himself from the boxes and stood to face me.

"I didn't think I would..." Ichigo scowled.

"It's okay." I said placing one hand on his cheek. Ichigo's eyes went wide and I could feel my stomach fluttering. I wasn't even sure what I was doing but it felt right at the time. I leaned up on my shoes and kissed him.

Oh my Goddess...I was kissing Ichigo.

His lips were soft and gentle, totally opposite of his usual 'tough guy' self. I pulled away and swallowed, searching his eyes. I wanted those ocher eyes to tell me that kissing was allowed. He leaned down and kissed me back.

"I'm surprised we didn't share a vision." He said softly when our lips separated.

"I wouldn't worry about it." I said with a slight smile.

"No more jealousy. I want to stay with you. I will always love Kaien...but our time was in the past. This time, it's you and me." I said with such confidence there was no way he wouldn't believe my words. I meant them, don't get confused.

"When I'm close to you...like this...I can feel the monster shrinking away." Ichigo said so softly that I almost didn't hear him.

I rested my head on his chest, listening to the steady heartbeat behind his ribcage. If just being close to him, gave him such comfort. I was glad.

"Okay guys! I got this plan down—oops!" Kaien said when he came back down the stairs. He covered his eyes but I could see his smile. Ichigo and I broke away from our embrace.

"What's the plan?" I asked.

"If Ichigo can close portals, I'm sure he can make one!" Kaien suggested and I understood his plan. I looked up at Ichigo.

"Can you make one?" I asked and Ichigo nodded, mumbling a quiet 'I think so'.

&3&3&3&3&&

Ichigo and I walked outside of Gram's house. It started to rain and the streets were already decorated with small puddles.

"Hey Ichigo?" I stopped walking and stood in Gram's yard.

"What?" He said turning his head to look back at me.

I raised my hands and caught the rain in my hands. "Do it." I said closing my eyes.

"Do what?" He asked, sounding almost irritated but amused at the same time.

"Catch the rain." I said and I opened my eyes. Ichigo held his hands out and looked up at the sky, I watched his peaceful expression and I smiled. I moved over to him and wrapped my arms around his chest. Yeah, we were gonna get soaked. I didn't care.

I could feel the looming battles ahead and right now, I just needed a moment of blissful oblivion. I wanted the only thing to matter was our heartbeats and the rain.

Ichigo smiled, I barely caught it, but I blushed anyway. I could feel Kaien's energy nearby, he was happy for me. I sensed no jealousy. Ichigo's energy was warm and I couldn't feel the cold of the rain when I was beside him.

"I'm ready." I said with a determined stare as I looked into his eyes.

"Then let's go save your grandmother." Ichigo said with a smirk that made my heart flutter in my chest.

* * *

A/N: I feel like I repeated a lot of words.

I don't know why. First person POV is so hard. Argh.

Review and make my night a happy one!


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Someone said the story was rushed.

To that person, I say, well yes. It is. It's a short 13 chapter story and I'm trying to fit everything in.

Thanks to everyone who left awesome reviews!

* * *

November 10 (Tuesday)

I'm writing this on a blank piece of paper at Ichigo's house. If we don't come back, Hisana can use my room for the baby. Let her paint it whatever color she wants...Even Amber. If we can't save Grams...I'd rather stay in the realm of demons. To loose her would be like loosing my mother all over again.

Goddess, bless us on this journey.

&3&3&3&3&

We had decided to use Ichigo's basement. That's where Ichigo and Kaien were now. I was upstairs in the bathroom, staring at my reflection. Oh goddess. The reality of loosing my grandmother was almost too much. I felt like I was coming apart at the seams.

I know she's not dead...but if she's hurt. Oh...if she's hurt. I would never forgive myself. I know she's battled Hollows before, she's a strong witch. She's still an older woman though, no matter how much energy she had, she was still frail.

"Grams...show me a sign that you're okay. Please." I stared at my reflection and it started to blur. Then something wet fell onto my hand that was holding the rim of the sink and I looked down. Was I crying? I hadn't cried since my mother passed. I fiercely blinked away the tears.

"Grow up." I angrily said to myself, wiping away the tears with the back of my hand. "You're too old to be crying. Crying gets you no where! It doesn't change anything." I grumbled taking some toilet paper and blowing my nose. I didn't want to break apart, fall apart, in front of Ichigo and Kaien. Maybe that's why I went into the bathroom. I wasn't sure of anything anymore.

I took a big breath and clutched at the small pentacle around my neck. "Grams, I need you. Show me something...anything...that you're okay. I'm coming to save you. Don't be scared." I whispered feeling my heart beat quicken.

"_That's my girl. You're so strong...I'll be waiting. They haven't touched a hair on my head. Be safe." _

I smiled involuntarily when I heard my grandmother's voice in my head. I choked on my tears, my reflection looked ridiculous. Red eyes and nose with a big smile. Her voice helped ease the pain inside but I still feared her safety. Time was of the essence.

I set my paper down on the kitchen table before leaving to go downstairs.

I added one more line:

P.S: Grandmother's heal the heart and bless the soul. They are always waiting with open arms. Even when they are gone, they live on in our hearts.

&3&3&3&3&3&3

Ichigo was standing near the wall, muttering words that I could not hear, and Kaien was standing by the stairs.

"Ready?" Kaien asked with a smirk.

"Grams is okay, for now." I said right before a blast of energy shook the room, causing my knees to buckle. I looked up to see Ichigo tearing open a hole in the wall, a hole of black energy, sparking at the edges with red.

"You coming?" I asked to Kaien and he shook his head.

"Gotta stay here. When you get your grams, I'll pull her out." He explained and I nodded, clutching the quartz crystal in my pocket. Its positive energy swelled and traveled up my arm until I was glowing with white energy.

"I'd give the world to be with you. But this isn't the past anymore...I made a promise." I said turning my head back to look at Kaien. He smiled with understanding.

"It would have been selfish to make you become an angel just for me." He said before his eyes moved away from mine and to Ichigo.

I got to my feet and stood next to Ichigo. "Let's go." He said taking my hand and leading me through the portal. I felt like a thousand dark hands were grabbing me, the breath was sucked from my lungs, and a chill ran down my spine. It was the most horrible feeling I ever felt. A cold shower in the snow, a winter coat in the middle of summer, it was all of those sensations.

My feet lightly touched the ground and I took a big breath of air. I looked at Ichigo, his jaw set in determination, before my eyes wandered around this new place. The Demon World? The Otherworld? I didn't know what to call it.

&3&3&3&3&3

We were standing in a hallway. Green doors marked with red numbers on each side. I could hear screams coming from all directions. This place was full of hatred, anger, sadness, regret, lust, jealousy, and the most overpowering of them all was—pain.

I took a step forward, my foot sticking to the floor. I looked down and saw that I had stepped in a crimson pool. Ichigo's hand was now on my shoulder, supporting me. I could feel a tightness in my chest, the walls were closing in on me, and green blobs of light appeared before my vision.

"Breathe, Rukia." Ichigo said slowly and I listened. I focused on my breath. I was pure, a girl with positive energy, love, flowing through her veins. Ichigo was less affected because he was part-demon. I saw my grandmother's face appear before my eyes and that kicked my will into overdrive.

I stood up straight, still gasping for breath like a fish out of water, but I knew I would be okay. As long as we kept moving.

The hallway would flash with images of souls, they would walk past us, walk through us, but never pay attention. Every face I saw was crying.

"What place is this?" I asked Ichigo quietly.

"It looks like a hospital. I don't know where we are...but can you sense your grandmother?"

"No." I answered flatly and I began to pick up the pace. Ichigo kept up with me pretty easily and we we re running down corridors that seemed to lead the same place over and over again.

I stopped at door number 458. I don't know why, but it called to me. "Careful." Ichigo muttered when my hand reached for the handle. The second skin touched the metal—I screamed.

"_Rukia! Rukia! Where are you? Mommy is tired of playing these games!" _

I was jerked away from the door, Ichigo had his hands on my shoulders. "What happened?" He asked smoothing my hair from my face. I hadn't realized that I broke out in a cold sweat.

"I saw my mother, when I was younger. It wasn't her though. She was...a corpse. Her face was falling apart...oh...god" I shook my head to get the haunting images away.

Ichigo had his arms around my shoulders from behind me. I couldn't stop shaking. I had to keep moving. I had to save my grandmother. I couldn't let this place trick me. I had to...I had too...

"Four-hundred fifty eight...that was my mothers hospital room." I said softly staring at the red numbers against the green door.

"Let's keep moving..." Ichigo said taking my hand and leading me away from the door. I wanted to go back, but I had to save grams first. My mother was gone, she wasn't here, no matter what these walls told me.

&3&3&3&3&3

"Wait." I said hearing drums beating in the distance. "Hear that?" I asked trying to figure out where they were coming from.

"Yeah. This way." Ichigo said tugging me around a corner. As we ran, the drums got louder. I could hear flutes too. Chanting. The Hospital fell beneath our feet and we were running now on dirt. Trees appeared around us. The music and the voices got louder. We were so close.

I could sense my grandmother! _'We're almost there. Hang on!' _I thought feeling my lungs burn because they weren't getting enough oxygen. Ichigo stopped suddenly and I ran into his back. Ouch.

"Holy shit." He said and I scrambled to my feet to look.

"Grams!" I called out stupidly. Ichigo's hand clamped over my mouth. We seemed to have interrupted their ritual. Grams was sitting on a throne, decorated with skulls and beads. Well, she wasn't really sitting, more like tied. Hollows surrounded the area, flying in the air and perched on the trees. Circling my grandmother was more 'human' looking demons. They had black eyes with yellow iris, like Ichigo's.

Their skin was painted red and black markings decorated their chests. They all turned to look at Ichigo and I, the beads in their long black hair jingling.

""¡Mátenlos!(Kill Them!)" One cried out, he was the only one in the group with a mask on.

"Shit." Ichigo said standing protectively in front of me.

"Protect Grams!" I said, watching as a large golden barrier suddenly appeared around my grandmother.

It seemed that in times of need, my powers were stronger and a lot more cooperative. Ichigo gave me a smile.

Then we went our separate ways, Ichigo took the right side and I took the left. I jumped onto a tree branch, "Alright..." I said thinking about what Kaien taught me. This place was overflowing with negative emotions and energy...I could use that to my advantage.

I collected the negative energy, a hollow lunged at me, and I jumped out of the way. Holding my hand out, a red explosion burst from my hand and shattered its mask. I landed on the ground and a hollow bit down on my shoulder. "Ah!" I let out a short scream before grabbing the things jaw and blasting it to bits.

My shoulder was bleeding but I couldn't feel it. Everything was a blur, I rolled behind a tree to defend myself from an attack. I wasn't sure how Ichigo was doing and I didn't have the energy to sense him.

"Get away from my grandma!" I yelled jumping on the body of a downed Hollow, I ran towards the tribesmen, the ones with the paint. The human ones. I jumped off the hollow and into the middle of their circle.

"Rukia!" Grams exclaimed, her eyes opening wide.

"Hey." I said as the human tribesmen rushed at me. I didn't even flinch. They lunged and I ducked. My palm pressed against the earth and it felt like my heart exploded. White energy burst forth like a nuclear explosion from my chest and outwards.

It covered the whole forest, erupting it in blue flames. The tribesmen turned to dust and Hollows screamed, escaping the area. The back of my neck was wet with sweat and my breathing was heavy.

"Rukia!" Ichigo ran towards me, he was bleeding. A line of blood went from his forehead and down his left eye. I ran towards him and we embraced, I could still feel the demons energies swirling around us. None of that mattered, what mattered was that Grams and Ichigo were safe.

"Hold still." I commanded softly placing my hand on that mop of orange hair. I let my energy flow through my fingertips, healing him. His eyes closed and there was a ghost of a smile on his face.

"Thanks." He said brushing my hand off of his head. I looked at Grams and released my barrier. It shattered and the energy swirled in the air like dust. The blue flames around the forest slowly disappeared and any remaining Hollows must have left, I hoped I killed the all.

&3&3&3&3&3

Ichigo untied my grandmother and I stumbled towards her. She embraced me, my head to her heart, and she kept stammering a bunch of thank yous to the goddess.

"Oh...Rukia. I'm so glad you're safe. You too, Ichigo." Grams said after releasing me.

"Why did they take you?" Ichigo asked.

"Isn't it obvious?" A voice said from behind the group. "I wanted to see the Kuchiki, most powerful witch today, fight my demons."

"_Get Grams out of here!" _I thought very suddenly and then a purple hole appeared in the ground. Behind it was Kaien's face. He reached out his hand. Grams gave me a look of disapproval.

"Go." Ichigo and I said at the same time.

Grams took Kaien's hand and then was gone.

"Who's there?" I demanded and a man stepped from the trees. He was young, maybe early twenties, and his eyes were dark.

"This is my playground. Ah, Ichigo. How is your mother? I haven't seen her since I put a curse on you." the man said with a smirk.

"You." Ichigo growled and I saw his eyes flicker.

"Who are you?" I asked again and the man smiled.

"Aizen, ruler of this world." He said with an elegant hand wave. "I've been trying to kill you to steal your powers...but if you die here by my hands...that process will be a lot quicker." He said before opening his two palms and electricity covering them.

"Like hell you're gonna hurt Rukia!" Ichigo snarled and then his eyes turned black. His face went pale. He became the demon inside his heart. I shuddered slightly, that was a curse that was only supposed to happen on the night of the new moon at midnight. Oh goddess, will killing Aizen save Ichigo?

I tried to move but couldn't, Grams! Damn her! She put a binding spell on me. I could see the invisible chains wrapping around my body. I know she was just trying to protect me...but how could I help Ichigo? Oh goddess! Save Ichigo! Give me the strength to break these chains!

&3&3&3&3&3

I watched in horror as Ichigo was beat down. If he landed a blow, Aizen would get two. His black shirt was stained with blood and the wound on his head that I previously healed was open again. I tried to move my lips but couldn't.

_'Rukia! I need you! We can beat him together!' _

I could hear Ichigo's voice in my head, screaming and calling out for me. I pressed against the chains, I could feel their pressure against my skin. Come on! I flinched my hand, there, it was working. I kept pressing against the binding.

_'Rukia!'_

I'm trying! I'm trying! I wanted to scream but my vocal chords wouldn't work. I focused on the crystal in my pocket. I imagined it growing, spreading its light and breaking the chains. My arm twitched. I kept pushing and it was mentally exhausting.

_'Rukia!'_

He was calling my name out into the darkness. I needed to reach him. My foot moved forward and my eyes saw Aizen's fist collide with Ichigo's stomach, causing him to fall backwards.

"Watch Rukia, as I kill the one who means the most to you. Call out his name in agony." Aizen said stepping on Ichigo's chest. Oh no! NO! I watched as Aizen's hand filled with dark energy, purple and black smoke with sparks of yellow. Ichigo was struggling but Aizen had him down, his whole bodyweight pressed against Ichigo's wounded chest.

I heard a large crack and for a second I thought Aizen had broken one of Ichigo's ribs. That wasn't the case. I was free! I ran forward, not really thinking, just allowing my instincts to take over. I fell onto Ichigo chest.

**BAM!**

I felt the energy burn through my skin. I screamed in terror and anguish, the fire spread through my body and I clutched the ground. Dirt filled my palms but did nothing to stop the pain. Tears filled my eyes and blackness surrounded me. I barely heard Ichigo yell, my screams blocked out any other noise.

I could smell smoke and I wondered if it was me. "Open...." I couldn't breath, who was talking to me?

"Your..." Who was that? Stop talking, please, just let me die. The pain is too much! My heart hurts, it feels like needles are pressing into my skin.

"Eyes." What eyes? I have eyes? I don't know anymore. I just want to go into the darkness. Take away the pain! Please!

"Rukia!" My eyes snapped open and I saw the distraught face of Ichigo. My hand limply reached up and touched his cheek, it was sticky with some sort of red. I could feel cold...streams running down my face. They were salty when they touched the corner of my lips.

"Ich...i...go." I breathed but the pain was still burning, it hurt to talk. I saw a heap of a body in the corner of my eye. It hurt to breath, it hurt to keep my eyes open. My blood was on fire and the air filling my lungs scorched my throat. I had no energy, I wanted to heal Ichigo. Why can't I heal him? Oh Ichigo, did we do it? Are you saved? I wanted to ask so many questions but there was static around my eyes. Like when you get a bad connection on the tv and its all fuzzy. That's how it felt.

"Rukia! Don't..." I didn't hear him. My eyes slipped close and I was back with the darkness.

* * *

A/N: Cliffhanger!

This one, I tried to focus more on the emotions, but I am still sorry if it feels rushed.

Short story, remember? Two more chapters and this is done!

Also, who is your favorite bleach character? Besides Ichigo and Rukia!

This will help me decide something in later chapters...you'll see.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: It's been a little over a week huh? Well...I got some threatening reviews. Haha! However, I will keep writing. Next chapter will be the last. Isn't that sad? It makes me sad.

I really did enjoy writing this story and I hope you enjoyed reading it.

Thank you, once again.

* * *

I took a deep breath, my lungs filled with air that they had been deprived of. "What are you doing here?" I heard a voice from above me say. My eyes fluttered open and I saw two big blue eyes staring back at me.

"M-m-mom?" I choked out the words and my eyesight blurred. Was I crying again? What has gotten into me lately? I sat up and wiped my eyes with the back of my hand. On my right was my mother, she looked like she did when I was younger. All around us was a field of grass, butterflies dancing in the middle and flower petals swirling in the air. I could smell the grass and the leaves, it smelled like summer-time.

My mother had bright blue eyes with dark hair, almost black. The Kuchiki genes were very dominate. She was the only one in the family who let her hair grow out. It reached her hips and fell down in long thick curls. I stared at my mother's face, afraid that if I didn't, she'd fade away.

"Mommy!" I let out a childish cry and threw my arms around her shoulders. It had been five years since I last saw her. I lost her at a crucial time, when I was 'growing up', shedding away my childlike manners and becoming a woman. I didn't have my mother, it was heart wrenching. I stopped crying after her death and rebelled. I started fights, verbal or physical, and I constantly ran away from home. Sometimes, I would stay at my grandmother's. It wasn't the same though, my grandmother couldn't replace the mother I had in my heat.

"Shush...my,my you've gotten so gorgeous." My mom said brushing away my hair.

"_RUKIA!"_

My head perked up at the sound of my name. "Oh...it's time to go..." my mom said with a smile, a soft tear sliding down from the corner of one of her eyes.

"Wait! No, no, mom! I want to stay with you..." I blinked away the tears again. My mom smiled again and she placed both her hands on my shoulders.

"We'll see each other soon enough, my flower...my little shining star."

"_Rukia! Don't...please...stay with me!"_

"What does that mean?" I gasped when she shoved me.

"_Rukia? Rukia?" _

The world fell from around me, I tried to scream but had no air in my lungs, what the hell was happening? I closed my eyes again hoping to wake up in Summerland once more.

&3&3&3&3&3

"Rukia!" I heard a voice, hoarse from yelling...or crying. I couldn't tell.

"Ichigo?" I blinked several times to see the world around me. I was in the demon world still, Ichigo had my head in his lap and Hollows surrounded us. That's when I noticed something weird, the hollows had their heads bowed.

"I'm...Rukia...I lo-....Thank you." Ichigo said with his hand on my cheek.

"I get it." I whispered

"What?" Ichigo was looking at me with quizzical eyes.

I slowly sat upwards with Ichigo's hand now on my shoulder. "I get it." I repeated suddenly feeling my heart wrench in my chest.

"_A world of black and a world of white."_

My grandmothers words suddenly floated into my mind and I quickly turned to face Ichigo. "It makes sense. Everything...makes sense." I closed my eyes and placed both hands on his cheeks. I could feel the heat under my fingers and palms. Then, there was pain in my shoulder blades. I felt Ichigo's jaw drop but I couldn't open my eyes-not yet. The pain only lasted a few seconds and then I felt...at peace.

"_You and this Ichigo, hand in hand."_

Any wounds I had were now gone. I opened my eyes to see Ichigo staring at me in shock.

"What the fuck?" He swore and his face twisted into one of anger. I didn't blame him.

"I was supposed to die today. Protecting you. You must control the darkness...and I the light. Together we will create balance." I explained calmly. It was like Ying and Yang, the moon and the sun. I wanted to cry, but I couldn't. I wouldn't let myself. That would be three times today!

"No! No! This wasn't supposed to happen. Rukia, stay with me!" Ichigo leaned forward and pressed his lips against mine. This kiss was different, it was full of hurt and longing. This was his sadness, his heart pouring out to me in a simple kiss. His hand was on the back of my neck and my hands had traveled to tangle in his hair.

"No. I don't care if it's selfish, stay with me." Ichigo said breaking the kiss for a few moments.

"I can't." I swallowed the lump in my throat. I leaned forward and kissed him again, I couldn't believe how fate played this all out. Ichigo was my soul mate and he was going to be taken away from me. Curse the gods.

"You'll forget everything when you go back! Didn't you hear what Kaien said? The only bad part of earning your wings...is that you'll forget the person you loved most. I need you to remember me." Ichigo said keeping his face close to mine. Oh goddess! Let me stay with him. We need each other.

I looked back at the two white wings on my back, they glowed softly and moved with the unseen breeze. The Hollows and other demons remained in place, with their heads bowed at Ichigo and I.

"They respect you because you destroyed Aizen. This is your world now. You must help heal the darkness in men's hearts." I said kissing the corner of his lips.

"No." He responded stiffly.

"Ichigo, we should have known from the start that we weren't going to get a happy ending." I kissed him again, our inner torment clashing like a storm in our hearts. I knew I could survive, but the question was...for how long? I felt something salty touch my lips and I can not say if it was my tears or his. I wrapped my arms tightly around his shoulders and his arms around my waist. I wished I could melt right there. Destiny was a cruel thing.

&3&&3&3&3&

"Their suffering is enough to pull at the strings of my heart...."

"We are pure souls, we are not immune to their pain...."

"They stopped that menace, Aizen, we owe them this..."

"Call them up here, tell them the good news...."

"Their love is strong, their bond will withstand time..."

&3&3&3&3&3

I pulled away from the intense passionate kiss Ichigo and I had been sharing. Ichigo and I were surrounded in white light and I wanted to scream. They were taking me away, they were going to erase my memory and Ichigo might as well be someone who never existed.

I clutched onto Ichigo, burying my face in his shoulder, praying it would be over soon.

"Rukia Kuchiki." an ominous voice said from above me. I looked towards the sound, seeing that Ichigo and I were still embracing and standing on a white linoleum floor.

"Who're you?" I asked to the man in the white cloak.

"An Elder. A member of the Court of Pure Souls. We assign humans their angels, we lead spirits to their resting place, but only a few of us are angels. Some clipped their wings to give up their angel duties and remain here, in the Court, to become a member like myself." He explained. I couldn't see most of his face because it was covered in an brown beard and he was wearing a hood.

"What do you want with Rukia?" Ichigo asked, his grip around me tightening.

"Don't be so hostile, Kurosaki. Rukia, did you know that your sister used her angel powers to save Byakuya?" He asked gently.

"Yeah, but instead of erasing her memory of Byakuya...you just took away her memories of her powers and her wings." My brain couldn't recall who told me this, but it didn't really matter now did it?

"You saved the day, don't heroes deserve rewards?" He said softly before disappearing leaving sparkling dust behind.

I looked up at Ichigo, his eyebrows pulled together and his lips moved downwards.

"You're face is going to get stuck like that." I said feeling my heart twist again over and over. I couldn't find any humor in my voice. Once again my life was falling apart and my world was being turned upside down.

"Rukia!" I turned around to see my mother running towards me. She lunged forward and embraced both Ichigo and I in a tight hug. I could feel her tears on my shoulder.

"They've decided your fate." She whispered quietly in my ear and I pushed away.

"What's going on?" I demanded. I needed answers. Wasn't it MY fate? Why did they have to decide it?

My mother took Ichigo and my own hand, she tugged us forward and we followed like puppies.

&3&3&3&3&3

Then we were in the same field that I had arrived the first time. A group of men and women stood around us in a circle, some whore cloaks while others wore dresses. A few had wings, like mine, but I could only count a handful. Then there were common spirits, humans who passed but were healing and awaiting reincarnation. I saw men, women, and children. Most of them were happy with smiling faces. Some were sad, but I didn't know why. I could vaguely remember the dream I had, so long ago, when I was reaching out to Ichigo in a sea of sorrowful faces.

"We saw your suffering..." One said but I couldn't find the source of the voice. It was just me, my mother, and Ichigo standing in the middle of this circle. A million eyes on us.

"Your love touched our hearts..."

"This we cannot deny...."

"She, the full moon, full of light and promise..."

"He, the new moon, protector and opposite side of the light..."

"There cannot be light without shadow..."

"Ichigo is that shadow and to tear the shadow from the light..."

"Is impossible..."

"And cruel...."

They were all finishing each other's sentences so quickly that it sounded like One being was speaking and not a bunch. I reached down and took Ichigo's hand in mine. I could feel my heart racing but it slowed once our skin connected. I felt at peace and I could feel our energies embracing in a delicate kiss.

"Every night, on the full moon..."

"And on the new moon..."

"You shall meet again..."

"But it will be every fifty years..."

"We can't let your love detract from your duties..."

"As an angel..."

"And demon king..."

I looked at Ichigo and the world seemed to melt. He was standing on the side with the demons, darkness surrounding him, while I stood with light behind me and angels surrounding me. My light created his darkness but also gave him hope. His darkness protected me from the unknown. The Elders were gone, along with my mother, and it was just Ichigo and I standing in Summerland.

"So...that's it?" Ichigo said while searching my eyes.

"I'm going to miss you." I whispered and he patted my head.

"Yeah, I'll miss you too...midget." He smirked when I looked. I couldn't help but smile.

"Thanks...for everything." He said, his hand moving from my head to my cheek. He cupped my face gently and I felt my cheeks burn.

"It was...nothing...really." I said, feeling my mind haze, I wanted nothing more than to remain with him. But this was my home now, I could be with my mother and Kaien...that was too good things.

"What about your family?" I asked and Ichigo looked sad for a second.

"They knew that this would be it."Ichigo leaned down and kissed me. There was a flash, a vision, of his future and mine:

I could see soft Yuzu, crying at the loss of her big brother, and tough Karin...holding onto her sister and trying to comfort her with words. I could see Isshin smiling proudly at Ichigo's grave, two arms around his daughters. Karin soon broke and began to cry. Ichigo's grave was next to his mother's. They both had bright yellow flowers. Isshin was suddenly singing a soft hymn and his melodic voice floated up to the heavens. Yuzu and Karin stopped crying and hummed along with him. I could not recognize the song but I figured it was one from Ichigo's childhood.

Then I saw Hisana with her baby. It was wrapped in a pink blanket with big black eyes, like her father. Byakuya was standing by the bed with a smile on his face. It was strange to see him smiling. Hisana was glowing with joy, tears running down her face. "My beautiful baby..." She kept repeating while rocking the child back and forth.

Then, I saw..._my_...grave. It was under a cherry blossom tree and on the stone it read: Rukia Kuchiki.

Loving granddaughter, sister, and friend. May she always live on in our hearts.

Ichigo and I pulled away from the kiss.

"Did you see that?" He asked and I nodded quickly. The vision showed our bond, the bond we had when we first met each other.

"So...does that mean...the Elders are going to stage our deaths or something? Since I'm already..." I looked back at the two white wings, they were so light, I often forgot they were there.

"Probably." Ichigo answered with a shrug. That's when Kaien approached us, he had a big grin on his face, like he just saw a kitten.

"You guys really are soul mates." He said holding his hand out. "It's time to go, Ichigo." He said and I could feel Ichigo's desire to stay. His energy and mine were so greatly connected, I was both happy and surprised to see that he was able to hide it so well in the beginning.

Ichigo took Kaien's hand and shook it. Then he was gone, just like that, before my eyes. A gust of wind ruffled the white dress I was wearing and tossed my hair every which way. I looked up at the sky, different colored petals flying past me and dancing in the air.

So this was my home now. My life. I could only hope that fifty years would move a lot faster than it sounded. A white feather was shaken from my wings and it joined the petals in their delicate dance. I reached my palm out and the feather floated down. It landed in my palm and I smiled, I would prefer a destiny that didn't involve dying, but this was the way it was meant to be. That is why they call it fate.

"Rukia, come here...I want to show you something." My mother was suddenly at my side, interlocking our arms and walking with me.

&3&3&3&3&3

She stopped me at a little pond, it was crystal clear with little rocks decorating the edges.

"Say a name." She instructed and I did the first that came to mind.

"Renji." I said and I watched as the pond rippled before revealing the image of my best friend. He was at school doing work. I felt my heart race with excitement. This pond could connect me to the living world and maybe to Ichigo. I wanted to keep trying it out before I asked the pond to show me him.

"Grams." I said and the pond shivered before showing me my grandmother. She was at home, casting a protection spell around her house. I smiled knowing that my grandmother would be safe with both her daughter and granddaughter watching over her.

"Hisana." My sister appeared and she was at the grocery store, I couldn't wait to see when she was showing.

"Byakuya." My brother-in-law was at his office, writing on documents and answering the phone. Boring. But I noticed a family picture of Hisana, Byakuya and I on his desk. I couldn't help but smile, he was going to be a good dad. An overly-protective father, but a good one.

"Ichigo..." I whispered closing my eyes. The pond suddenly froze over and I heard my mother gasp. I opened my eyes slowly to see ice staring back at me.

"You can't see into the demon realm. Sorry..." My mother said placing a soft hand on my shoulder. I smiled despite the fact that I really wasn't going to see Ichigo until fifty years had passed.

"That's okay...I know that he'll be safe." I said placing my hand on top of my mothers and giving her a grateful smile. We had a lot to share and a lot to catch up on.

Maybe...fifty years wasn't that long.

* * *

A/N: Something really funny, I noticed about spell check.

I went to correct 'menace' and one of the suggestions was 'meanie'. I couldn't stop laughing.

"Aizen is a meanie!"

anyway, please review! Any questions, put those in your review too!

Oh and remember to tell me your favorite bleach character if you haven't already! Woo!

Thanks!

Oh and Summerland is the Pagan view of the afterlife. *I think of it as a field or forest, maybe jus the world without the buildings. A pure world with only nature and animals. It is a peaceful place for souls to rest and heal until they return again back to earth. It's also a place to look back on past lives and the life you lived to see the mistakes, the miracles, and such.

* = my personal views.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: I'm sorry for making people cry!! Ahh! This story has a more bitter sweet ending compared to that of a story with a happy ending!

I just can't write happy endings, I guess!

Final Chapter!

Big hugs and kisses to everyone who reviewed/favorited. Thanks so much!

* * *

New moon, 2059.

I'm nervous about meeting Ichigo again. I haven't changed, my eyes seem a bit more blue though. My Mother is so excited, she gathered flowers for me and fashioned them into a crown. I feel like a goddess. My heart is racing...

&3&3&3&3&3&3

**Night of the New Moon**

I stood on this cliff, where once Ichigo and I stood, when I told him about my mother. How I could always feel her presence here. My wings were out stretched as the night's wind casted by and ruffled my hair. I could smell the flowers my mother put in my hair.

I was dressed in all-white. It was almost code for Angels. I wore a white dress that went down to my knees and even though I should be cold--I wasn't. There was a sudden spark of energy in front of me and then he appeared.

"Ichigo!" I couldn't contain my absolute joy, I jumped into his waiting arms. Our lips met and the clouds parted from the sky, revealing a black hole where the moon was hiding.

"Rukia..." He breathed against my open mouth and I smiled.

"I missed you, so freaking much." I said hiding my face in his shoulder.

"I missed you..." He whispered running his hand through my hair. It was heaven. I looked up into his brown eyes and could see the specks of yellow from his demonic form.

We intertwined our fingers and walked through the barren trees. The sky was a black lit canopy with holes punched in it. Everything was so gorgeous.

"I've been keeping an eye on the living world...everyone is doing great. It's heartwarming. Renji met a woman and they've had three children." I said stopping to look up at the sky.

"Grams is still alive and healthy. My mother keeps complaining because she misses her. Hisana and Byakuya had a baby girl, who when she grew up, had a baby boy." I could see Hisana in my mind. She was now in her seventies, her hair was gray and she grew it out long—like our mothers. Byakuya was sick and he's had a few close calls but hasn't died.

"They will join us...when the goddess sees fit." I said feeling Ichigo's arms around me. He was so warm and safe. He was mine and I was his.

"My dad died...Yuzu and Karin are all grown up. Yuzu got married and had five children.." Ichigo chuckled a bit.

"Five?!" I exclaimed, my head jerking upwards to see his face.

"Yeah. It's crazy. On the anniversary of Mom's death, they all go as a big family to go and pay respects." Ichigo craned his neck down and kissed my forehead.

"Good. Life moved on with out us." I said placing my hand on his cheek.

"Life is empty without you by my side..." Ichigo said before kissing me.

"How sickly romantic, it's not like you." I said when he pulled away.

Ichigo then picked me up, my legs wrapping around his waist and my back pressed against a tree. My hands clutched his shoulders and his hands—well they were everywhere. Our lips never seemed to part and one night seemed like an eternity. Our energy collided and crashed with each kiss and my heart burned for him. To be closer, to be more, to join both soul and body. My tongue wrested with his and it felt like the winter's night had shifted into summer. The air was hot and sticky, I could smell the ocean. He tasted delightful, he smelled delicious, and I never wanted his lips to leave mine.

&3&3&3&3

The grass smelled sweet and the air was quiet. Not even the crickets were chirping. Fireflies danced around us and I breathed in the fresh air. Ichigo's shirt was now on me, it smelled like sandalwood incense. I sat up from my spot on Ichigo's bare chest. He had his arms behind his head and was looking up at the stars above us. My dress was a few inches away but I didn't want to change. I wanted to keep his shirt because it was a part of him. I wondered if I could go back to Summerland with it on. Would they make me take it off?

"So, have you been a guardian angel yet?" Ichigo asked, his eyes now moving to meet mine.

"Yeah..." I looked down in shame, this immediately alerted Ichigo and he sat up.

"What's wrong?" He whispered softly, his eyes burning into mine.

"She died. The girl I was supposed to protect...I tried to stop her, but I was too late." I didn't know why I started crying. Maybe it was all the emotions or something that I kept hidden. I didn't even tell my mother about my failure, no one but the Court knew. They didn't punish me or anything but the guilt was enough.

"Rukia..." Ichigo held me and let me cry. I hated crying, I felt so weak. I kissed Ichigo again, just needing to remind myself that he was there.

"She was playing outside...and this boy kicked her ball out into the road. I went to push her out of the way of the oncoming traffic but I was too late...I failed." I confessed.

Ichigo didn't say anything but his eyes reflected my hurt. He could feel my pain. I couldn't cry anymore, just dry choked sobs, and Ichigo waited. He smoothed my hair away from my face and wiped my tears with the back of his hand.

"I'm here for you, I'm not going anywhere." He whispered into my ear. Too bad it was a lie. He couldn't stay by my side forever, as much as I wanted him to. I kissed him and this kiss mirrored our last one. Filled with longing and selfish love for one another.

A fire in the horizon told us it was time to go. The sun was rising and our time together was fading.

"Stay, stay, stay..." I repeated continuously kissing him, grabbing his hair and pulling him towards me. His arms were a vice grip around my petite form.

"I love you." He said before he suddenly faded from my view.

"I love you too..." I breathed hoping that he heard me. I looked down to see that I still had on Ichigo's shirt and I was content. At least I could keep a small part of him with me.

&3&3&3&3&3

9 months later: Full Moon, 2059

How will he react? I don't know. I kept putting off our next meeting until it happened. My mother was so happy but I am torn. She has no place in this world.

&3&3&3

I stood on the cliff but I wasn't alone this time. In my arms lay a child, a symbol of our love. A creation of our passion. She was beautiful, dark hair like mine but brown eyes like Ichigo. The spark of energy snapped in the air and Ichigo walked through the portal, looking confused but relived to see me.

Then he saw our child. "Ichigo, this is Saya. She was born three weeks ago. I'm sorry that I couldn't tell you." I held Saya out for him and without any hesitation he took her in his arms.

"Why couldn't you tell me?" He asked softly.

"I was afraid...Saya is...different. She holds both our true forms. She is an angel and a demon." I explained, unaware that my hands were shaking. I watched Ichigo cradle the child and I was glad that I had her. I never thought I would be a mother.

"She can't stay with me and she can't be with you." I said slowly watching as Saya opened her little eyes to look up at him. She let out a gurgle of happiness. I held back the tears.

"Why can't she stay...with us?" Ichigo asked.

"If she stays with me, the energy around me could kill her demonic side. It could kill her. If she stays with you, your energy could destroy the angelic side. The only place she can live would be here...in the middle." I gestured towards the world around us.

"But how?" Ichigo smiled despite the pain in his eyes. Saya was cooing with joy.

"You could give up your throne in the demonic world and I could clip my wings. We could both become human and then raise her." I said watching Saya.

"Rukia, you know I can't do that. I don't trust anyone and we've only just started making progress. If I leave now, there won't be a world where this child could live." Ichigo said rocking Saya back and forth slowly while humming a song.

"I know. If I gave up my powers, I know the Court will erase my memory of ever having them. They could even erase my memory of you." I said watching the world grow blurred around the edges.

"Saya...I love you. I love your mommy too and we can watch over you..." Ichigo kissed Saya's forehead.

"We need to find her a family...one that understands the supernatural." Ichigo said handing our baby back to me. My cheeks were wet with tears and Ichigo hugged me softly.

&3&3&3&3&

We searched that whole night with the help of some of Ichigo's demons and a few angels. That's when we found her.

Yoruichi.

She had yellow eyes and black hair. She was part demon like Ichigo. She ran a bookstore that mainly sold occult items. Every night she would pray to the Goddess to bring her a child. Her husband and her had been trying for ten years.

Ichigo and I walked up to the steps of her home and knocked. It took ten minutes until she arrived at the door and her face was shocked but not afraid.

"Yes?" She looked at Ichigo and I, then our baby.

"This is Saya. I'm Rukia and he's Ichigo. May we come in?" I asked softly, my tears never stopping.

She let us into her small home and we sat on her couch. "Who are you?" Yoruichi said staring, her yellow eyes wide. "You're not from this world."

"Ichigo Kurosaki, I rule the Other side." Ichigo said, his eyes slowly turning yellow. Yoruichi gasped but I still found no evidence of fear on her face or in her energy.

"Rukia...Kuchiki...I'm an angel. From a long line of angels." I said standing slowly and allowing my wings to expand outwards.

"Oh goddess!" Yoruichi said holding one hand to her mouth.

"Ichigo and I...brought into this world a beautiful child. But she is cursed to never live with her parents..." I took a sharp intake of breath and let out a cry. Saya looked up at me in confusion. Ichigo gently took her from my arms. I covered my face with my hands in shame as sobs shook my body.

Ichigo was explaining to Yoruichi why Saya could not stay with us. He explained that we could not leave our realms because it would send the world into chaos.

"Our destiny was fated to be tragedy from the start. I must remain in a world of black and she must remain in the world of white. Saya, is part of both worlds. Her only place is here...in the middle." Ichigo explained.

I could see Yoruichi's face through the spaces between my fingers. She was understanding and streaks of tears lined her face.

"Saya..." Yoruichi extended her hands and Ichigo gave the baby away. Our baby.

"You are the child that I have been waiting for...the Goddess finally granted my wish." Yoruichi said sitting back down on her couch and rocking her.

"Thank you." Yoruichi said looking up at me. I nodded quickly and hurriedly wiped the tears from my eyes.

"You can see her...whenever you wish. I will not keep a child away from her parents." Yoruichi said but I shook my head sadly.

"No, we can only watch over her." I said taking Ichigo's hand.

"You're her mother now...please...take care of her." I said before Ichigo shimmered us out of there.

&3&3&3&3&

I stopped crying but my heart was broken. "She'll be happy..." I said with my arms around Ichigo's chest.

"Yeah..." Ichigo said and I looked up to see that his eyes had tears in them. Oh goddess.

"I love you. So much." I said leaning up and kissing him sweetly. Ichigo smiled when I pulled away.

"I know...I know...I love you too." Ichigo said before he faded once again. I stood there, alone, on the cliff.

"Saya..." I said looking up into the growing brighter sky.

I could see her, a young child running around the yard. Yoruichi was laughing and chasing her, like my mother used to. Then I saw her as a young teenager, her black hair was in a bun. She was a smart girl and with plenty of attitude. She was walking down the hallways like she owned the place. Like I used to. Then she was an adult in college, studying to become a teacher. I saw a pentagram necklace around her neck. Then I saw her with one yellow eye and one bright blue one as her powers awakened. Yoruichi was right there to comfort her. To explain what she was going through and why. Saya looked up into the sky and smiled, as if she was smiling at me.

* * *

A/N: The ending paragraph is Rukia seeing into the future, seeing what her daughters life will be like.

God, I almost cried writing this!

I'm sad now and listening to "You'll be in my heart" from Tarzan.

I'm sorry for the sad ending guys, but its the only one that truly fit.


End file.
